Broken Inside
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Story about a young girl who happens to be the sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Very interesting, and well written, story. Please let me know what you think. There is also some strong sexual content, violence, language, and so on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the WWE and the people assoiciated with it. This is mearly a fictional story. Please let me know what you think, and remember it contains sexual content, drug use, violence, and language. Enjoy! =)

PS: please excuse any typos, I try to make these as accurate as I can as far as grammar and spelling, but at f our a.m. you sometimes miss a spot or two.

Austin wandered the halls of the high school aimlessly. She didn't really know where she wanted to go. School wasn't the best place for her, but she didn't want to go home. Home was hell for her now, she never wanted to be there, but she didn't really have anywhere else to go. At 15 she couldn't get a job yet, not for another year. She did dance, but classes ended last week. She wasn't that into sports, she was good at them, but there were too many other people she'd have to communicate with. Austin didn't have many friends, and stayed alone too much. She never went on a date, never even had a boyfriend or kissed someone. There wasn't anything wrong with her looks, she was in shape, since she danced, she had long wavy dark brown hair and big hazel eyes. Her personality...it wasn't as beautiful as she was on the outside. She had a lot of anger problems, she shut everyone out, never bothered to make a friend, never bothered to flirt. She would walk into homeroom every day, with her head down, studying or drawing, leave to her next class as soon as the bell rang, and so on and so forth. The other kids at school just stopped trying to talk to her, and stopped teasing her about being "weird", they learned their lesson last year, when someone called her some unrepeatable names. She wound up snapping, going completly crazy and beat the shit out of the guy, who was about 3 times bigger than her, he was on the football team. She was a good student, made all A's. All she did at home was study, because thats the only time she could get alone. Her father always pushed for her to be a good student. He always pushed her to do a lot of things, constantly comparing her to his older children, her brothers.

"Heh, my brothers" she shook her head at the memory she kept trying to erase. "Some brothers they are..."

She walked out of the front doors to the school and down the stairs. She noticed the lingering students giving her looks and heard a few snickers and whispers. She raised her head to glare at them and they hurried down the street in the opposite direction. She turned to her left and headed home. Hopefully she could get home before her father did, and clean up the house, make dinner for him and lock herself in her bedroom for the night. When she arrived home, she saw she was too late, her fathers beat up truck was in the driveway. She contemplated not going in the house, but it was getting late, and he would be sure to call the cops if she wasn't home by dark. She had ran away so many times before, the police often stopped and asked her what she was up to when she was walking to and from school. She took a deep breath and opened the front door with an unsteady hand. Her father was sitting in his chair, where he often was when he wasn't outside in the garage working on something or another. He looked up at his daughter, she looked like she always did...head down, hair in her face, skinny as a rail.

"Does this child ever eat?" he asked himself as he picked up the beer resting on the coffee table.

"Hey Daddy" she mumbled

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked slamming the beer on the table after taking a sip

"School, Daddy, I have a project due soon" she never looked up

"Well, thats the one good thing about you, you do well in school." he grumbled

She just blinked the tears out of her eyes and walked into the kitchen, setting her bookbag on the chair. She slid off her oversized grey hoodie. She put it on the chair, but didn't notice when it slid to the floor. She began cooking dinner. When it was done she made her dads plate and set it on the table, then told him it was time to eat.

"Its about damn time" he snapped as he rose from the chair, grabbing his empty beer bottle off the table and walking into the kitchen.

He looked down and saw Austin's hoodie on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment, realizing it was one that his oldest son had given to her for Christmas two years ago.

"Is this how you were raised to treat your belongings, child" he boomed.

She jumped at the sound of her fathers voice, and dropped the beer she was opening for him. It spilled all over the counter as she swore under her breath.

"Your just fucking worthless arent you, brat? You will never be like your brothers!" he walked up behind her and grabbed her hair, yanking her around to look him in the eyes.

Her eyes....they were a mixture of his sons.

"I'm sorry Daddy, it slipped" she said, her voice trembling.

"Your right your fucking sorry. Your nothing but a fuck up" he said, still holding her hair tightly

"Stop saying that!" she screamed "Stop trying to force me to be like them!"

He slapped her across the face and threw her to the floor as he continued yelling about how her brothers made something of themselves, how they were somebody. She just laid there listening to his words pounding into her head. She didn't care that he had hit her, or hurt her by pulling her hair. She was immune to physical pain. The words hurt the worst though. He grabbed her by the back of her tshirt and drug her to her room, threw her in and slammed the door shut. She just laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There she saw them. The people she had been compared to her into life, the people she had idolized since she was born, the people who abandoned her when she was 7 years old to go off on their own and be someone, the people that blamed her for their mothers death. That last thought made tears well up in her eyes as she turned over to look at the picture of the woman she had on her bedside table.

"Mom" she whispered "Mom why did you have to leave.....what am i saying, it wasnt your fault....you didn't give yourself cancer...."

She turned back over and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked back up at the poster on her her brothers....Matt and Jeff Hardy. She stared at them, replaying the stories, and memories in her head...

January, 1987...Raleigh General Hospital, North Carolina.  
The scene was a frantic one. A woman on the hospital bed's blood pressure was dropping fast, she was in and out of conciousness. A man sat outside, with two young boys, aged 10 and 13. Nurses and doctors kept running in and out. This was a rare case, a pregnant woman, in labor, dying from a cancerous brain tumor.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" the younger boy looked up at his father with his big green eyes

"I dont know, Jeffie....we just have to pray. Pray that her and your sister will be okay"

"Why did Mom have to have that stupid baby anyway" the oldest boy said, kicking the wall with his shoe

"Matthew Moore Hardy, that is no way to talk. Your mother wanted another baby so badly, she was not going to have an abortion just because she was sick" the man snapped

"But she's dying, Dad. DYING. That baby will kill her!" Matt said more angry than sad

"Son, we dont know why things happen, but they do. Your mother is a strong, brave, selfless woman. All she cares about is her children, including that baby in there"

"She should care about US, the kids she KNOWS, the ones she'll leave behind"

"Matthew that is enough, sit down and be quiet" the older man ordered.

The boy sat, and folded his arms. The younger child laid on his fathers shoulder staring at the floor. A few moments later, they saw a nurse running out with a bundle of pink blanket in her arm. The man rose and asked her what was going on. She stopped and turned around to show him the baby. A little girl,who wasn't crying, but looked healthy and beautiful. His heart stopped, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Is she okay?" he asked

"She is fine, she cried for a moment but she settled. We need to get her downstairs to NICU and have her cleaned up and run some tests. There was a lot of strain and pressure during birth" she said as she rushed to the elevator

He turned around to walk back to his sons when a doctor came out, and motioned him to the side.

"It doesn't look good, she lost a lot of blood and her blood pressure is low. Delivery took too much out of her. I'm sorry, but I think you may need to come say your goodbyes"

The man hung his head and walked to the boys and took them by their hands, and led them into the room.  
They had covered the woman up, keeping her warm. The boys rushed to their mothers side and laid on her,  
carefully. She opened her eyes slightly, and tried to lift her hands to hold them. The man moved to help her put her hands on the boys backs. He rubbed her forehead, brushing the hair of of her face. She didn't want khemo. She knew fighting wasn't going to do any good, especialy when the doctor told her that without being pregnant she had about a year to live, but with being 4 months pregnant and diagnosed with cancer,  
she knew there was no chance. Afer a long talk with her husband, they decided whatever happened would happen, and they would keep the baby no matter what.

"Daddy" the woman whispered in her soft, southern accent that her children loved to hear, calling her husband by the name she had called him since Matt was born. "Hows the baby?"

"Shes fine, beautiful, like her mother" he smiled down at her

"Take care of her. Shes a miracle"

"I will, Ruby, I will"

"Mommy dont leave us" Jeff wailed into his mothers shoulder

"Jeffie, its time for me to go on to Heaven, God needs me there"

"But we need you here!" Matt said, not understanding

"Matthew, you don't question God when He calls for you to come home" she said softly as she closed her eyes, her breathing quickening.

"Mommy?" the boys said together

"Shhh...." she said "I love you boys. So much. You do Momma a favor, and you take care of your baby sister. Be the big brothers I know you can be. Promise?"

"I promise!" Jeff said, wanting to make his mother happy

"Matthew, your mother asked you a question"

"I promise, mom" he mumbled

She held them as tight as her frail hands could, and took her last breath. The heart monitor flat lined and a few tears slipped down their fathers face, but he quickly wiped them away, and gathered his sons into his arms as they cried uncontrollably. Doctors rushed in, and asked them to step outside. He carried his boys out and held onto them as tight as he could. He looked them both in the eyes and wiped the tears from their faces, soothing them.

"Boys....your mother is in Heaven now. She isn't hurting anymore, she isn't suffering. She is healthy, and happy.  
You understand me?"

"Yes sir" they said

"Now, Momma wanted us to move on, and to take care of that baby, so thats what we're going to do."

"Yes sir" they said again.

March, 1992 "Matty! Matty!" Austin yelled as she ran as fast as a four year old could to catch up to her brother.

"Go away" he said, walking through their backyard faster

"Matty where are you going?"

"Nowhere"

"Matty can I come?"

"NO" he said, turning around and pushing her down.

"HEY! I'm telling!" She wailed as she ran back into the house looking for her father. She found Jeff instead.

"Whats wrong, baby girl?" he said gathering her in his arms.

"Matty pushed me" she pouted

"He didnt mean to, sweetie."

"Yes he did, hes mean to me all the time"

"I know....I know." Jeff said holding her tightly in his arms.

Matt had never gotten over his mothers death. He blamed Austin for it, and never wanted to have anything to do with her. He held the anger in, and just tried to pretend she wasn't there. Jeff on the other hand tried his best to do what his mother's last wish was: love his sister, and be the best brother he could. He was still confused, and hurt, but he knew it wasnt little Austin's fault.

"I love you Jeffie" she said, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Austin" he said

The 14 year old put his sister down in front of the t.v. and turned on Barney. He then went out to find his brother. He found him by the little stream behind their old country home.

"You have to stop blaming Austin for this. Even if Mom had an abortion, Matt, she still would have died"

"Shut up" Matt said

"Well, she would have"

"SHUT UP" The strong 17 year old said as he threw a rock at his brother, barley missing him.

He ran to the trampoline and started jumping on it, doing flips. Thats how he forgot the memories and the pain. He wrestled on his high school team, and dreamed of being in the WWF. Jeff did too.

May, 1994 "Where are you going?" six year old Austin asked, peeking around the corner as she watched her brothers pack their bags.

"We're going to wrestle, Austin" Jeff told her

The sixteen year old was brilliant, and graduated a year , now 19, graduated a year ago and had gone on the road as a jobber doing small wrestling gigs here and there. Now they were joining the WWF. Which meant they were leaving went over to his sister, as she stared up at him with her hazel eyes. They were a mix of her brothers: Jeff's were green, Matt's were brown. She had a lot of both of the boys in her. Matts hair, Jeff's face and smile, both of the boys athleticism and talent. He bent down on his knees and looked at her, as she stared back at him.

"We're going away for awhile, kid. Gonna go make you and Daddy some extra money, and we're gonna be famous."

"I dont want you to go away" She said as she threw her arms around his neck.

He held her, half rolling his eyes. He had done better the last two years trying to love his sister and stop blaming her for what had happened, but he still didn't feel close to her at all, not like she and Jeff were.

"Please dont leave. I dont want you to leave! I need you here" she began crying

Jeff's heart broke in half, it felt like, watching his sister cry and beg like that. She idolized her brothers, like any small girl would. They took care of her, practicaly raised her while their dad worked trying to support them.  
They would get her up and ready for school during kindergarten, and take her, and pick her up. They basically did everything for her. They were her entire world, and she didn't like that it was being ripped away from her.  
He went over and knelt beside Matt, putting his arm around both his siblings. They held each other as Austin cried, and begged more. Matt finally handed her to Jeff who held and soothed her.

"We'll always be here for you, we love you. We'll never leave you, baby girl."

Austin woke up drenched in sweat. She had fallen asleep staring at the poster of her brothers. She had dreamnt about the events that had happened, true events, that she heard the stories of, and remembered herself.

"We'll always be here for you.....we'll never leave you" Jeff's words played over and over in her head.

"Yeah right", she said.

She looked at the clock. 4:30 a.m. it read.

"Great...another night of lost sleep" she sat up in her bead and started to read a book.

She read until she heard her father stumbling around the hallway, then heard her door handle jiggling. She closed the book and laid down, hoping that if her father thought she was asleep, he'd leave her walked into Austin's room,  
and sat on the end of her bed. She didnt make a sound, but silently screamed "just go away". He studied the girl, shaking his head.

"Where did i go wrong? What did i do?" he asked himself.

He rose from the bed, and picked up a blanket to cover her with. He tucked her in and bent down to kiss her forehead. He quietly walked out of her room, and closed the knew her father loved her, but she also knew he had a lot of anger and missed his wife, and she knew she wasn't what anyone expected her to be. Here she was, the sister of two superstars, two of the youngest, best wrestlers of all time, and what was she? Nothing. And she knew it.  
She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, but not at her poster...it was too dark to see anything. Her alarm went off an hour later, and she got up to get ready for another day at school. Her dad had already left for work, so she walked around the house, half dressed, getting herself ready for the day slowly. She only had two more weeks to go before school was out, which she was dreading. Two and a half months at home, alone. Great. 


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the WWE and the people assoiciated with it. This is mearly a fictional story. Please let me know what you think, and remember it contains sexual content, drug use, violence, and language. Enjoy! =)_

_PS: please excuse any typos, I try to make these as accurate as I can as far as grammar and spelling, but at four a.m. you sometimes miss a spot or two._

_

* * *

_

Two Years Later

Austin walked in the front door and straight to her room, not even ackwnowledging her father. He watched as she walked by him and slammed her door. She had changed....her hair was short and no longer the wavy brown it used to be. She had cut it, straigtened it, dyed it black and streaked it had piercings on her lips, ears, eyebrows, nose, and God only knew where else. Her attitude had changed, she started acting funny, going out at all hours of the night, and he had seen empty beer bottles in her trash can and a pack of cigarettes in her bathroom. He didn't know what to do with her anmyore. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"WHAT" she shouted

"Austin, I need to talk to you" he said, trying to remain calm.

He himself had some anger problems in the past, and had been working on getting them undercontroll. He was even in counseling.  
Austin jerked open the door and stood in his way, preventing him access to her room.

"Austin, what the hell is wrong with you? Your eyes are bloodshot, you smell like cigarettes, you never sleep and you never eat" he said, looking over her shoulder, notciing a bag of white powder on her desk.

"What the fuck is that?" he demanded

"Nothing" she slammed the door in his face, but before she could lock it, he opened it and pushed her to the side.

"Drugs? Where the fuck did you get drugs? How long have you been on them? What is wrong with you?"

"Look, daddy" she said, making 'daddy' sound like an insult or something with the tone of her voice "You want me to be more like your sons, then I will be. Jeff's on drugs, so I am too. Jeff modifies his body, so I will too. I joined the wrestling team at school, maybe youll be proud to know that I"m the only female that even tried out, and I made the team, and I'll be the only girl in the history of that school to wrestle. So yeah,  
you want me to be like them, here I am" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why couldn't you be the good one, then?" he mumbled and walked out of her room slamming the door.

He knew better than to interfere with her now. He saw the anger, the hate in her eyes, the same look both his sons had since the day their mother died. She had Jeff's temper,alright, and that was not a good thing at all. Jeff had been arrested multiple times for violence, and flying off the handle. He knew about Jeff's drug problem, too, but didn't think Austin did, or was stupid enough to do it. He picked up the phone and dialed his eldest son's number.

"Hello?" matt answered

"Hey, son, its dad"

"Hey! Everything alright?"  
"No, not really. When you two have time off?"

"Well, you probably haven't heard it yet, but Jeff got suspended last week for drugs. He's refusing rehab but said hes going to take a break and try to quit. I'll be taking time off next week, to get things together and help him. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need you boys to come by the house as soon as you can."

They talked a bit longer, and Matt agreed to bring Jeff and they would come by the house as soon as they got back to Cameron next week.

**a week later**

Austin was staring out her window. That last hit made her feel funny, but she wasn't really tripping. Just felt kind of dizzy and out of it. Her glassy eyes focused on a shiny red corvette pulling in the driveway. She stared at it as she watched her brothers get out, and walk toward the house. She wondered why they were there, they never come by without calling first, or letting her know. She heard the front door open and voices of "hellos" and "how are you" and "missed you". She heard Jeff asked where she was then her father knocking on her door.

"Austin...?" he asked

"Huh?" she tried to clear her mind and focus, she was so out of it right now

"Matt and Jeff are here, want to come say hi?"

"Not really" she said, locking her bedroom door, knowing that if they really wanted to see her they would just kick it down.

"Well, we're going out to dinner in an hour....get ready"

They walked into the living room and sat down.

"Is she okay, Dad?" Jeff asked.

He looked horrible, his hair was a mess of purple tangles and knots, his eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like he had been biting at his lip ring, his lips were cracked.

"No, Jeff....I dont think she is. Shes........shes you"

"What do you mean, shes me?"

"I mean, she has your temper, your anger problems, she is dressing like you....and shes on drugs. I found this in her room" he said pulling out the small bag filled with white powder

"Fuck...."Jeff said leaning back in his chair

"When you see her, you'll think your looking in a mirror. She worships you Jeff."

"I know...."

They heard the door open and a flash of black and pink rush by them. Matt stood up and grabbed her arm,  
trying to pull her in for a hug. She pushed him away and tried to go out the door.

"Austin, please, stop" he said "Lets talk....I've missed you."

"You've MISSED me?" she said through her teeth, turning to stand face to face, nose to nose with her oldest brother. "YOU missed ME? Thats fucking funny, Matty, thats just fucking funny."

"Austin, I know we've had problems, but I've changed, I'm sorry. I love you, baby girl" he tried to embrace her again, but she grabbed his arm and stared into his dark brown eyes.

"Dont you dare fucking call me that. You dont have the right to call me that, only he does. You dont fucking love me. You never have, okay. So just back the fuck up"

He could see it in her eyes. The same look Jeff had given him many times when he didn't get his way. She was him, alright, just like his exact clone. She turned to walk away, this time he let her go. She walked out the door and down the driveway, looking at the shiny red car for a moment, tempted to throw a large rock through the front windshield. She heard Jeffs voice, raspy, like he had a cold, behind her.

"Baby girl.....you okay?"

She turned around and saw him standing there. Her protector, her hero, her idol. She ran into his arms and they held each other tightly, not speaking for a moment. Finally Jeff spoke.

"Why are you doing drugs?"

"Because you are" she said looking into his green eyes

"Austin.......I'm an idiot, okay? Dont follow in my footsteps."

He stared back at her. If she was about 3 inches taller, and was flat chested, people would probably mistake her for himself.

"Lets go for a walk" she said, linking her arm with his.

They walked down the street in silence, wondering what to say to each other.

"Kid, I'm serious. Get help, stop, do something, just dont do drugs. They will fuck you up."

"Jeffie, I dont think I could be anymore fucked up. The drugs just help me deal with it"

"I know, baby girl....trust me, but I dont want to see you get hurt. Or arrested"

"Jeff.....I'm fine, I can handle myself."

"I have no doubt that you can, but drugs are bad"

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. As soon as you go to rehab, I'll stop."

"Austin....I'm not going to rehab. I dont need it."

"Then neither do I"

They walked some more, then turned around and headed home. When they got there, they saw an ambulance in the driveway and they both started running to the house. They entered the front door to find their father lying on his back, oxygen mask on, and paramedics working on him. Matt was franticaly pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" Jeff asked

"He had a heart attack. Hes unconcious." Matt said

They watched as their father was loaded onto a stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance.

"One of you can ride with him" one of the EMTs said.

Matt jumped into the back of the ambulance, throwing Jeff the keys to his corvette. Austin and Jeff climbed into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they arrived, they went to the E.R. waiting room, where Matt met them. They sat in silence, waiting for any news on how their father was doing. Many hours passed, they took turns going to the vending machine getting snacks, making phone calls to friends and family, pestering the nurses into any news. Finally a doctor came out and they stood.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could, his heart was bad, and the heart attack was too severe."

Matt fell to his knees sobbing, Jeff just stood there in shock, and Austin sat down on the chair, and covered her face. People in the waiting room were staring at them, sending out vibes of sympathy.

"What caused it? He didn't tell us he had any heart problems" Jeff said

"Well, as far as we can tell, he didn't have any heart disease, but he was older in age, heart attacks generally hit between 55-65. We believe it was stress."

The doctor turned to go back into the emergency room. The next thing Austin knows, her head is being jerked up by her hair, and she's staring into Matt's angry eyes.

"You see that,you went and killed Dad too!" he yelled "You killed Mom and now you killed Dad."

"Matt, it wasnt her fault, come on, have some sense!" Jeff tried to calm his brother down.

Austin just got up and walked out of the hospital. Jeff tried following her but she was already out of sight. He figured she probably went home, and he would find her later. Right now he and Matt needed to take care of the arrangements and call family.

**three days later*

"Bye...thank you for coming...." Matt was ushering the last of the family and friends out of the house after the funeral.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, looking around the small 3 bedroom home they grew up in. So many memories here of his dad, and his mom. He looked over at Jeff who was staring at his dad's chair, the one he always sat in. As Jeff kissed his girlfriend, Beth, goodbye, and they said bye to their long time friend,Shannon Moore, they noticed Austin was missing.

"Where is she?" Matt asked

"Outside." Shannon said. "We'll see you guys later, let us know if you need anything"

The boys walked out the back door and saw Austin laying in the middle of the trampoline the boys got the christmas after their mom died. They had practiced on that thing for years, as had Austin. They walked up and climbed on the trampoline to lay next to their sister. Matt tried to reach out and stroke her hair but she just turned over into Jeff's arms and cried. She had never cried so hard in her life, not even when her brothers left her to join WWF. Jeff kissed her forehead and held her close, while Matt just stared at the sky.

"Matts trying, baby girl" Jeff whispered "he does love you"

She didnt say anything, but she reached her hand behind her and grabbed Matt's. They all just laid there,for what seemed like hours, not saying anything, just holding each other. Finally, it was getting dark, and they went inside. None of them were hungry so they just stood around the house, looking, wondering what to do. They stayed up almost all night looking through old photo albums, laughing about memories, crying more. They finally fell asleep in the living room floor. The next morning Austin woke up before the boys and made them breakfast. They ate quietly, then Austin asked what was going to happen now.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is go to the lawyer's office and talk about Dad's will. See what he wanted to do with thing."

They showered and got ready to head to the lawyer's office, since Matt had already made an appointment yesterday. They sat down at a large table and waiting for the lawyer to come in. He greeted them, and opened up his folder, that had their fathers will.

"Lets see...he wants his possessions to be divided up equally between the three of you, but wants you to sell the truck and the house."

They talked a bit more about other things then Jeff asked what was going to happen to Austin, since she was still underage.

"It says here that if anything were to happen while she was still a child, her legal gaurdian is Matthew"

Austin groaned and put her head down on the table. The lawyer raised an eyebrow at her but kept reading. After the meeting was up they left the building and headed home, stopping to get something to eat on the way. Austin sat in the back seat staring out the window.

"Well, I'll call a realitor as soon as we get back and see how soon we can get the house on the market." Matt said as they pulled into the driveway of the house "Austin, start packing, we'll be leaving this weekend"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she barked and ran into the house, locking herself in her room.

She was not going to live with Matt. Why couldn't it of been Jeff? Or her Aunt that lived an hour away? Why Matt, of all people? What was her father thinking? They would kill each other. She was not going.

**Sunday**

It had been a long week. Matt and Jeff had been working on getting the house up for sale, and going through their dads belongings. They paked up and storred a lot of things, and sorted through things that they each wanted. Jeff and Matt divided his dads guns between the two of them, but Jeff promised to give Austin one when she turned 21. Austin still hadn't packed up her room. It was the only room not packed up yet. She sat on her bed staring at the wall when Matt walked in.

"Look, your coming with us, whether you like it or not, so I suggest that if you want anything here to go with you, to pack it up and get it out in the truck now"

"I'm not going" she said

"Yes, you are, Austin."

She rose to look her brother in the eye, glaring at him.

"What are you going to do? Make me?" she taunted

"If I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming, I will"

"Go ahead then, because I'm not going anywhere with you"

With that, Matt grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder and walked out. He passed Shannon and Jeff, who were moving the last of the boxes outside. Above Austin's screams of hate and anger and fear from being slung over her brothers shoulders like a sack of potatoes, he told them to pack up her room, and he was taking her to his house. He struggled to put her in the car, she was kicking, screaming and biting him.

"Just like Jeffrey....." he thought to himself.

He finally got her buckled in the front seat of the car and threatened to tie her down if she didn't stay put. He went around to the other side, got in, and started the car. They drove off down the street in silence, as Austin pouted in the seat. He looked over at her, seeing her fists clinched tight and the glare in her eyes. He had his hands full, now. He had a drug addicted 27 year old brother who was just fired from his job for his addiction to take care of, and now his 17 year old drug addicted sister.. Not to mention his own career and problems. He knew this was going to be a long, hard road ahead of him, but thats what he had to do. He was the only one his siblings had left to hold onto. He was the only one that could help them. They arrived at Matt's house, and he went around to the car and pulled Austin out. He pushed her against the car, putting his arms on either side of her and getting in her face so she couldn't run.

"Austin, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You be happy here, stop taking drugs, and go to counseling for your temper, or I'm just sending you to the state and you can stay in jail or rehab"

"Itd be better than living with you" she retorted, looking at the ground.

He grabbed her by the arm and drug her inside. He took her upstairs and to a room at the end of the hallway. He opened it and she saw it was decorated with a pink and black comforter, pik sheets on the bed, a black saucer chair with pink pillows, a desk with a pink laptop on it. She noticed the closet door was opened and there were a bunch of clothes in it.

"Jeff and I put it together for you. We thought you would like it" Matt said hoping his sister would notice his attempt to care about her

"Thanks........."she said walking to the closet and fumbling through the clothes

"They are jeff's. All his old ring gear and outfits."

"Awesome"

He turned her around to face him and lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"I want us to be happy, we shouldn't be fighting, because we're both adults now, and we're all each other has left, along with Jeff." he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, but she didnt return it.

He squeezed her once, then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She looked around at her new room. On the nightstand next to her bed, she saw a picture frame. It was of her and her brothers, taken last year when Beth invited her to come take family portraits with them. Everyone kept trying to involve her in their lives, even the girlfriend that hated her. Austin returned the favor. Beth was just another object between her and Jeff. She loathed Beth because she had Jeff's full attention. She didnt want Jeff's attention or focus to be on anyone but her. She stood up and walked out of her room. This was the first time she had ever been at her brothers house. She had been to Jeff and Beth's plenty of times, stayed there a few nights while they were in town. Not once was she invited to stay with Matt. Not once did she want to go. She went out into the hallway, then went down the stairs. She looked around the living room, at the fireplace that had a poster of Matt taken from a magazine cover he had done. "arrogant son of a bitch" she thought to herself There were crosses and candles lining the mantel and walls around the living room. He was a good decorator at least. She wandered into the kitchen and rumaged through the fridge. She found a six pack of beer, so she decided to take one and pop it open. She was sipping it, looking out the back door to the deck. It was a nice house, she loved it, but what she didn't love was being with Matt.

"Hey, you decided to check out the place huh?" Matt said walking into the kitchen. She turned around and he saw the beer in her hand. He frowned and took it from her "I dont think so"

"Hey, you bastard....." she began

"Look, your staying here, whether you like it or not, and while your here your following my rules."

"Rules? What 'rules'?" she demanded

"Well, for one, no drinking. No smoking. No drugs. No sex."

"I dont have sex"

"Really?"

"I have no interest in it. I've never even had a boyfriend"

"Well...thats good. But I mean it on the others. I won't tolerate it"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and left the room, wandering around more until she saw Jeff and Shannon pull the moving truck into the driveway. She went outside and sat on the steps, watching them unload things into the garage. Shannon brought over 2 boxes full of stuff and told her it was from her room.

"Thanks, Prince" she said, calling him the name she had called him since he was crowned the Prince of Punk.

"Sure, kid" He rubbed her head, messing up her hair, and walked inside to find Matt.

Jeff walked up and sat next to her. She leaned over onto his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"You like the house?"

"Yeah....its nice i guess. Why cant I stay with you?" she asked

"Dad knew what he was doing when he left Matt in charge. He's got a level head, he's smart, and he's responsible. Beth and I don't have that much room, and I'm not the best person to be raising someone"

"I dont need to be raised. I've raised myself since I was seven, and you've been my role model since I was born"

"I know and look where it go you. You hate your brother, your exactly like me, and I'm not someone to be like"

"Your not all bad, Jeffie" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the WWE and the people assoiciated with it. This is mearly a fictional story. Please let me know what you think, and remember it contains sexual content, drug use, violence, and language. Enjoy! =)_

_PS: please excuse any typos, I try to make these as accurate as I can as far as grammar and spelling, but at four a.m. you sometimes miss a spot or two._

* * *

The next month dragged on. Her and Matt barley talked, and when they did she found something mean to say back to him. He never gave up though and kept trying to show her how much he did love her. He tried everything. Tried taking her places, doing things with her, even resorted to buying her everything she wanted. She spent as much time as she could with Jeff, but now that he was home, most of his time was spent with his girlfriend. She had quit drugs, but would sneak a drink or smoke with Jeff. She had no choice but to quit the drugs, it was hell the first couple of weeks, with the withdrawls but she hadn't been on them long and it didnt effect her as bad as it was effecting Jeff. They were getting ready to go on tour again, well, Matt was. He had talked to Vince about extending his time off longer because of the events that had happened, and Vince agreed, but couldnt give him more than a month. Matt told Austin she had to go with him, because he couldn't trust her to be alone.

"Why can't I stay with Jeff?" she protested

"Because, he's not in the shape to take care of you, and you and Beth would probably rip each other to pieces"

"So?" she said blankly

"Your going Austin. Go pack, we leave tomorrow."

"Can I at least spend the last night with Jeff? She had given up on fighting him so much, he just wouldn't break.

"He's coming over here for the night."

With that she headed upstairs. She figured she should start packing, so she started taking things out of her closet and dresser. She took her ipod and charger and put it in the pocket of her duffle bag. She heard the doorbell ring and ran down to see Matt opening it to let Jeff in. She greeted him with a big hug, then they went to the living room to sit down and play some video games while they waited on the pizza that Matt ordered them for dinner. After dinner, Matt went down to the basement to his home gym to work out some.

"Your going to have fun on the road, kid. Lots of places to see, people to meet. Your going to get to hang with the superstars" Jeff said nudging her chin with his nuckles.

"I know....I dont wnat to leave you though"

"You'll come home soon enough. We'll talk and write. It will be just like it was when I was on the road."

"Yeah....I know. I guess it wont be that bad, Matt will be busy"

"Yeah. I'm proud of you, you haven't had that much trouble quitting drugs. Not everyone has it that easy."

"I wasnt that addicted yet. I snuck a few hits in here and there but it really didnt do anything for me, you were here."

"Well, dont start back when you leave"

"I wont, Jeffie. He wont let me"

"Good. He cares about you, Austin. Take this time to get to know me" he said, making that adorable pouty face he does when he wants to get his way.

"Fine, for you" she said

They went upstairs and spent the rest of the night in her room, laughing, listening to music, packing, playing monopoly and watching movies. Matt came in and watched The Princess Bride with them, it was Austin's faveorite movie. Finally, around 4 a.m. Austin fell asleep between her brothers, as they finished the movie.

"You going to be okay while I'm gone?" Matt asked his younger brother

"Yeah...I'll be fine, man. You just take care of wild one here." he said rubbing his sisters leg and getitng off the bed to turn off her small t.v.

"Shes a good kid, she hasnt given me much trouble. I'm sure you had a hand in that."

"Well, I told her she needed to listen to you, that it would make me happy if you two were happy"

"Yeah. Well we better get to bed, we've got to leave in a few hours."

The boys both kissed Austin goodnight and tucked her in, then left to go their own that morning Matt went to wake Austin up to tell her they had 30 minutes before they had to leave for the airport. She got up,dressed, gathered her bags and went downstairs to say goodbye to Jeff. They hugged for a long time and he told her that she could call him whenever she wanted. She got into Matt's corvette and they drove in silence to the airport. The plane ride was borning, but her and Matt did get a chance to chat a little. They got off of the plane and Matt went to get the keys to the rental car. They were apparently in Texas, somewhere. They drove to the hotel and unpacked their bags. Matt said he had to go to the arena to meet with Vince and catch up on what he's been missing, but he would be back before the show tonight. She stayed in the hotel and decided to call Jeff. They talked until Matt came back, then she had to go and get ready to go to the arena. They drove to the Arena and Matt told her what would happen. She would sit backstage and watch the commotion, meet his friends, and just chill. They walked into the arena and were immediatly surrounded by several people hugging Matt, telling him that they missed him and they were sorry to hear about his dad. He introduced Austin to those surrounding them. She met Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Adam Copeland (Edge), the members of the Hart Dynasty, and a few others. Later on she met some of the Raw people. She bumped into Randy Orton and his leeches, Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, and Batista. While Matt was out in the ring, she was backstage sitting on the floor in a hallway listening to one of her faveorite songs on her ipod. She looked up to see Adam standing over her, so she took off her headphones and smiled at him.

"Hey. Looks like your having fun" Adam laughed, sitting next to her

"Eh...I'd rather be home." she admitted

"You'll get used to it. It can be fun sometimes. You know if ya'll are going to Club Nitro tonight?"

"Say huh? I haven't heard anything about it." she shrugged

"Ah, a lot of us will go out to the clubs here in town and usualy Matt goes"

"You'll have to ask him, he hasn't told me of any plans" she said as she heard a loud rumble of cheering from the areana.

She turned toward the stage enterance and saw Matt walking in.

"Hey man, how was it?" Adam asked "Good, good. It feels good to be back out there."

"I bet. Hey, are ya'll coming to Club Nitro?"

"Nah, we've had a long day and I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel and go to sleep"

"I hear ya. I'll catch ya later then" Adam smiled, then looked over at Austin and winked.

She just smiled back, disappointed that they werent going to the club

"Dont even think about it, your still underage, plus on a ban from drinking"

"I'm not stupid, you know" she muttered as he walked past her into the locker room to get his bag.

Adam came back around the corner and stopped to ask her if she wanted to go with him to the club, he could pick her up at the hotel and they could go out. She thought for a minute, glanced at the locker room door and then agreed. She said she would meet him in the lobby at 12:30. He smiled and winked at her then disappeared around the corner. She began to plan how she was going to get away from Matt. She would have to be smart about it. She played out her plan in her head as they drove to the hotel. It was almost 11 by the time they finally got back, and he asked if she wanted to watch a movie. She shrugged and said she was going to the vending machine, and asked him for money.

"Get me a sprite, please, and come right back" he handed her a five and turned his attention to the t.v. to find a movie.

She went into the bathroom, grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills he had out of his bag and slipped them in her pocket, then went out the door and down the hall. She got two sodas and a bag of Doritos. She put the soda's on the floor and opened his. She took a look at the pill bottle in her hand.

"Take one pill at night with water" it said.

She slipped 3 into his drink and closed the lid, slightly shaking it to get the pills disolved.

"That was easy...lets hope it doesn't taste different" she headed back to the room and kicked on it with her foot, because she forgot her room key.

Matt opened the door to let her in, she handed him his soda and sat on the bed opening her chips.

"Hey...why's this opened?" he asked, notciing the little ring was broken from his cap

"I wanted a sip of sprite" she shrugged,not looking away from the t.v.

"Okay..." Matt sat on his bed and sipped his drink slowly, watching the action flick he had turned on.

Austin got up to go to the bathroom and she slipped the pills back into Matt's bag, peed, and decided to take a shower. She turned on the water and waited for it to get hot and steamy. She stepped in the shower, using the hotel soap that she thought smelled kinda nice. She used her own shampoo to wash her black and pink hair. She stood in the shower for what seemed like an eternity, letting the hot water run down her bare backside. Finally the water turned cold, so she turned it off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her. She wiped a hand across the steamed mirror and looked at herself. She saw her brother staring back at her. She missed him so much. He was the only one that she ever connected with. The only one that never shut her out. She sighed and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. She hated Matt for taking her away from Jeff, just like she hated him when she was six...he had taken Jeff away from her then. That was hard on her, and she never forgave him for it. She opened the bathroom door and walked out, and saw Matt passed out on his bed.

"Perfect, those really worked!" she said.

She went to check him, making sure she didn't overdose him too much. She poked him slightly, then shook him. He didn't budge. She checked his pulse, and it was normal. She got herself dressed, in a short black miniskirt, tall boots with 4 inch heels, and a red tank top with lace over the front. She put some gel in her hair, and re-did her makeup. She waited until 12:25, glanced at Matt again, who was still out like a light, then grabbed a room key and headed down to the lobby. She didn't have to wait long until she saw Adam walking her way. He was pretty hot, long blonde hair, that cute smirk he always had on his face. She smiled and walked up to him.

"You look great" he said, putting his arm around her.

They left the hotel, and walked down the street to Club Nitro. The guard looked at Adam's i.d. and let him in, then asked Austin's for her's. She drew a blank for a second.

"Shit....I.d." she almost panicked, until she saw Chris Jericho walk up behind her and put his arm around her.

"Whats up, Austin? Wheres your brother?"

"He's..back at the hotel. He's pretty tierd, this last month has worn him out" she said

"Hey, man, she's with me, cool?" Chris said to the guard, who nodded and let them pass.

"Are you suppossed to be here?" Chris whispered in her ear

"No....I snuck out. Don't tell Matt, please. He's just driving me nuts" Austin pleaded

"I wont, but you better watch yourself, and no drinking. Stay away from people, just stick with me and Adam"

"Thanks, Chris" she said

The three of them found a table and Chris instantly spotted girls he was attracted to, so he went over to charm them. Adam came up behind Austin, who was standing there looking at the crowd of people dancing, drinking and having fun. He put his hands around her waste, pulling her backwards until her body met his. She turned her head sidewas, looking up at him. He smiled at her and she returned it, turning around and putting her arms around his neck. They started dancing, grinding against each other, looking into each others eyes. Adam's hands traveled all over her body, mostly up and down her back and over her backside. They danced for a few songs, then he asked if she wanted something to drink. She glanced over at Chris, who was in a circle of four girls who looked like they were about to eat him up.

"Sure....I'll take a Jack and Coke" she said

They walked to the bar, ordered, and when the bartender asked why she didn't have a bracelet, she said she was with Chris Jericho, nodding in his direction. Luckily he looked up and waved at them, and she waved back, hoping he wouldnt come over to investigate why she was standing at the bar. The bartender just smiled and handed her the drink. She sipped it as she waited for Adam to get his. They walked back to the table, and sat down to finish their drinks. A few people came up to them asking Adam for an autograph, and a few girls flirted endlessly. She rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink, then stood up to take Adam's hand.

"Excuse us, will ya ladies?" She said sarcasticly to the three girls standing around Adam as she pulled him to the dance floor, dancing against him.

He smiled down at her with that sexy, sexy smile he had. She could feel the alcohol kicking in, and it felt good. They danced, and flirted, and danced more. She never got tierd of dancing, she loved it. She was good at it too, just like Jeff was. Adam asked if she was ready to leave and go back to the hotel. She protested, saying she didn't want the night to end. He chuckled and stared into her hazel eyes.

"It doesn't have to, baby" he flashed her that smile of his and she just about fell over backwards.

She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. He returned it, slipping his tounge into her mouth. This was her first kiss, and she was enjoying the hell out of it. They broke the kiss long enough to leave the club and walk back to the hotel, but as soon as they were in the elevator, they attacked each other like wild animals. Adam pushed her against the back wall of the elevator, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her roughly, as she trailed her hands over his chest, up to the buttons of his shirt. He wrapped his hands around her hair, pulling it slightly and bit her bottom lip. She groaned and ripped his shirt open, running her nails down his chest. He bit her lip harder as the door opened and he dragged her out of the eleveator and to his room. He unlocked the door and drug her inside. He turned around to look at her. She had a wild look in her eyes, one that basically said "take me and fuck my brains out", which is exactly what he intended on doing. He pushed her down on the bed and took his shirt off, then started undoing his belt. She was turned on and started slipping her boots then her skirt off. They undressed and he grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to her knees on the bed. She loved that he was slightly agressive, it turned her on even more. She may have never had sex before, but she knew enough about it to know what he wanted. She opened her mouth and stuck her tounge out, licking his cock, teasing it, then finally putting it in her mouth and sucking. He tightened his grip on her hair, moaning. She sucked him for a few minutes until he backed away from her, taking his cock out of her mouth. She looked up at him.

"Damn she's sexy" he thought to himself.

He pushed her back on the bed, spreading her legs, and began kissing her thighs, trailing his lips gently up her body, finally resting them on her neck. He slipped his hand down and started rubbing her clit while he kissed and bit at her neck. She clawed at his back, moaning, and grinding her hips against his hand. He slipped a finger into her wet hole and she gasped.

"Your fucking tight...." he said as he hit her hymen. "Whoa...your a virgin?"

"Mhm......." she moaned out

"Nice........" he smirked then pulled his finger out of her and put it to her lips.

She sucked her juices off of his finger, looking up at him with her sexy bedroom eyes.

"You don't mind if I'm the one?" he asked

"No....fuck me" she said in the most incredible sexy voice he had ever heard.

That was all he needed to hear too. He positioned his cock at her opening, and slowly pushed in. She gasped, raising her hips to meet him. He felt the tip of his cock pushing against her hymen, and he looked into her eyes.

"Ready?" he whispered

"Yes" she whispered back locking one arm around his neck, the other above her head holding the pillow.

He pushed forward, and she felt something that resembled a scrape to the knee. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder and the pillow. It only hurt for a second, but not bad. She kinda liked the pain. He thrust in and out of her slowly for awhile, then picked up the pace. Several minutes later she was screaming, shaking, and clawing at him. He was loving this. He always loved having a hot girl under him, cumming hard, screaming his name. She rode the wave of her first orgasm until she collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy. He kept thrusting into her a few more times, then finally released his load into her. As he was cumming, he realized he didn't have a condom, and didn't ask if she was on birth control

"Oh well, its too late now" he thought and shrugged and hoped for the best.

He had pulled out of her and was kissing her softly, running his fingers through her hair, when they heard a loud knocking on the door. "Who the fuck is here at 3 in the morning?" he growled, and rose to go look out the eye-hole. It was Matt Hardy, and he did not look happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the WWE and the people assoiciated with it. This is mearly a fictional story. Please let me know what you think, and remember it contains sexual content, drug use, violence, and language. Enjoy! =)_

_PS: please excuse any typos, I try to make these as accurate as I can as far as grammar and spelling, but at four a.m. you sometimes miss a spot or two._

* * *

The Rated R Superstar opened the door slightly, the security latch perventing it from opening anymore.

"Hey man...its 3 a.m. whats wrong?" He tried to sound innocent

"Don't fuck with me, Copeland. Where the fuck is my sister?"

"What?"

"I know shes here. Orton said he saw you two coming out of the elevator, acting like a bunch of idiots"

"Let him in, Adam" Austin said, standing in front of the bed, with a sheet wrapped around her.

Adam closeed the door, moved the security latch, and reopened it to be knocked against the wall by a furious Matt barging in to face his naked, drunk sister.

"I can't fucking believe you. You fucking drug me, you sneak out of the hotel, you do God only knows what with this asshole at a club, your drunk, and your wearing nothing but a sheet."

"Whoa...drugged?" Adam said, shaking his head

"Shut the fuck up" Matt hissed

"Look, you are smothering me, I had to have some fun." Austin shrugged

"I have to smother you because if I dont, this happens. I fall asleep and your out partying your ass off."

"Look, she just wanted to have some fun, she didnt get hurt, she was with me." Adam tried to calm Matt down

"With you? You know I ought to have your ass arrested for statuatory rape." Matt turned to glare at the tall blonde

"Statuatory....what the fuck? How the fuck old are you?" Adam looked at Austin

"She's seventeen, dirt bag"

"What the fuck......I had no fucking idea man, she looked and acted older. I didn't know." Adam threw his hands up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Lets go. Your in trouble"

"I'm not a child"

"Your acting like one, now lets go."

Matt grabbed her arm and drug her out of the room, stopping at the bathroom door to tell Adam he will come back later for her clothes. He pulled her down the hall, and she bit his arm as hard as she could. Sadly, he had gotten used to her biting him, and although it hurt, he just ignored her and continued down the hallway. Realizing the biting wasn't working this time, she started screaming. Louder than Melina ever could, honestly. Matt grabbed her by her hair, covering her mouth with one hand. Room 235's door opened and Randy Orton, along with his Abercrombie Model wannabe's looked out. Austin shook her head away from Matts hand and glared at Orton.

"Your going to fucking die for this, asshole. I will fucking tear you in half."

"Dude, control that brat" Randy stared at the scene in disbelief.

It was a repeat of what happened a year ago, when Randy had crossed Jeff's path in a storyline. Except this wasn't a storyline. It was real, and it wasn't Jeff. Austin lunged out of Matt's arms, dropping the sheet around her body and flung herself at Orton, getting a nice sized scratch across his face with her nails before he slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"At least she had her underwear on...." Matt shook his head and went to peel his hysterical sister off of the Legand Killer's door.

"Your going to pay for this you fucker" She screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing Randy was listening.

Matt finally got her into his hotel room, throwing her on the floor. She had worn herself out, and just laid there, in her bra and panties, staring at her brother with glassy eyes. All she wanted to do now was sleep,  
and as she watched Matt move over her, a pissed off look on his face, she passed out. Matt stared down at his half naked sister, shaking his head and feeling tears form in his eyes. He wanted to give up, like he wanted to with Jeff many times, but he couldn't. He was her only hope, and he couldn't just let her go and hope she didn't get worse. As he knelt down to pick her up, he noticed a tattoo on her side half covered by her underwear. He slid the fabric down a little to reveal the rest of the tattoo, it was a Chinese symbol for "hope". He sighed and picked her up, placing her on the bed, pulling the sheets out from under her to cover her up. She mumbled something and turned over on her stomach., her hair falling to the side. He saw more tattoos, and looked at them closly. One across the back of her neck said "Hardy" with him and Jeff's Team Xtream symbol on it. On her left shoulder blade there was one that said "Jeff" and the Chinese symbol for "brother" and "hero" underneath his name. Her right shoulder blade said "Matt" and had symbols for "brother" and "protector". He smiled at that, not expecting his sister to have his name. He covered her up and sat on the bed staring at her for a long time. Finally he laid down next to her and fell asleep. A few hours later, Austin woke up with a horrible headache. She hadn't drank in a long time, and from the events that had happened last night and the alcohol, she was left with a killer hangover. She looked over at her brother's bed, noticing it was still made and he wasn't there. That's when she felt the arm around her. She turned her head and saw Matt sleeping next to her.

"At least I'm still alive...." she thought.

She gently pushed his arm away and got up to go to the bathroom, grabbing her cell phone off the dresser. She peed, then called Jeff, telling him what had happened.

"Adam? Of all people you fucked ADAM?" he snorted

"Well, he was hot..." she admitted

"Yeah, yeah., dont want to hear about it. What happened when Matt caught you?"

"Well....he was taking me back to our room, and Randy opened the door...I flipped on his ass, because he's the one who told Matt where I was."

"Yeah, not smart going up against Orton....he is exactly like he is in the ring. Its not acting for him. Watch yourself"

"I will. I miss you..."

"I miss you too. These withdrawls are killing me."

"Mine have just about stopped. From the drugs anyway."

"Lucky....." Jeff laughed

"Austin?" Matt's voice came through the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she sighed, knowing it was time to get off the phone with Jeff, and time to face Matt.

"Just making sure your in there. Hurry up, we're going to miss breakfast"

"Okay." she said "Jeff..I have to go. I will call you later to let you know if he's killed me or not"

"Okay baby girl, I love you"

"Love you more" Austin said as she hung up the phone.

She opened the door, not realizing she was still in her underwear.

"Put some clothes on, I'm hungry." Matt said, doing the best he could to avoid looking at his sister.

If it weren't for the fact that she was his baby sister, he would be all over her. She was like a lot of girls, fit and gorgeous. She dressed herself and they went downstairs to get something to eat. When they walked in, she saw Adam standing there drinking coffee and talking to a couple of people she didn't recognize. He glanced over at her and she just mouthed "sorry" and looked away. He avoided eye contact with Matt as he left to go back to his room. Matt was already pissed at him as it was, he didn't need him any more angry. Matt and Austin ate and mingled with some of the people Matt knew. She was going to get herself some more orange juice when she bumped into the Legacy. She gulped and eyed Randy's scratch mark he had on the side of his face from last night. He was glaring at her, so she returned the glare, not because she was still pissed that he ratted her out, but because shed be damned if she would get intimitaded by Randy fucking Orton. He snarled at her and said she'd better watch her back, he didn't care whose sister she was. She just raised an eyebrow and watched as he walked past her over to where the bagles were.

"You better catch up boys, don't want Master yanking your leashes too hard" she said to DiBiase and Rhodes.

"Shut up, bitch" Cody said, eyeing her.

Ted just walked past her and over to Orton

"Good boy, Teddy" she half whispered, half giggled. "You can go now"

Cody just snorted at her and walked away, but not over to Randy. Guess he was trying to prove a point.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt and Austin headed back to their hotel room, but Austin hung back behind her brother, dreading what was going to happen. She knew what she did was stupid, and she knew she was going to get it from him. She doubted Adam would ever speak to her again, and now she had Randy Orton, of all people, pissed at her. She had royaly fucked up, and she knew it. She was tempted to beg Matt to let her go home and stay with Jeff, promising not to get in trouble, but she knew it wouldn't do any good, not now. They walked into the room and Matt locked the door behind him, and told her to sit down. She did. He stood, leaning against the wall, looking at her. He was silent for awhile, and she just kept her eyes lowered, fidgeting with her hands, the way Jeff did when he was bored or nervous.

"Austin..." he began, with a disappointed and frustrated tone

"I know Matt, I screwed up, like always"

"Austin, I dont know what else to do with you. You are convinced that I hate you, you are convinced that your nothing but a screw up, and your anger is out of control. I can't deal with this and my problems too, along with work. You have one week to prove to me that you can behave, or I'm just going to have to send you to the State, and they will most likley put you in rehab." he walked over to her and knelt down, lifting her head to look into her eyes. "I don't want to do that. I don't want to have to send you away. You won't be able to see Jeff. Don't make me do it, Austin. Can you behave? Please?"

She just looked away from him, tears forming in her eyes. He tried to wipe them away but she just got up and walked to the window, looking out. He walked up behind her and wraped his arms around her chest, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you were little. It wasn't fair, and me being the oldest, I should've been mature and not so selfish. It wasn't your fault, I was just angry."

She stood silent, a tear falling down her cheek. She hated crying, especialy in front of someone. Matt rested his head on her's, sighing and continuing his apology.

"I know you hate me, I don't blame you. You have every right to love Jeff more, and I hate myself for treating you the way I did. I know its too late to make it up to you, but you have to believe me. I love you."

She sniffled and turned around, burying her face into her brother's chest. This was the first time in forever that she had hugged him or shown him any sort of emotion, other than that moment where she held his hand on the trampoline after their Dad died. She cried for a few moments, then composed herself enough to get out a barley audible "I'm sorry". He rubbed her hair, shushing her.

"I'm sorry Matt" she kept saying "I'm sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me...I don't know why I can't control myself. I get so angry I just want to attack someone and beat the shit out of them. The only thing that has helped keep me from just offing myself is drinking or drugs, and having you two around. I would get so mad when you would yell at me, and say all those things, then I would get mad when Daddy hit me,  
and when Jeff would talk about that whore of a girlfriend of his....."

She was interrupted when Matt pushed her away from him, looking at her with a shocked experssion.

"What do you mean, when Dad hit you?"

"Oh..." she realized she had never told anyone, not even Jeff, about her father's abuse.

"Austin?"

"Its nothing...don't worry about it"

"Austin, what did he do to you?" Matt was actualy pretty worried, so she figured she better just tell him.

"Well, he would drink, and when he drank, he got angry. He would take it out on me"

"What did he do?"

"It started mostly by him screaming, calling me names, telling me how it was my fault, and that I was worthless and would never be like you or Jeff. Then later, as I got older, he would hit me, throw things at me, choke me.  
Once he burned me with his cigarette when I told him I was running away and I hated him"

She lifted her arm to show Matt a round scar on her wrist. He just started crying, not believing this could have happened to her.

"Austin...I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us?"

"What good would it have done? You were never around. Plus, Daddy loved you two, and you loved him."

"Austin...you shouldn't of had to go through that. I'm so sorry." He pulled her close to him.

He carried her over to the bed and laid down with her, she laid on his chest crying her eyes out, and eventualy fell asleep. He laid there wondering how the hell all of this could have happened. No wonder she acted like she did. He would be angry too, if he had been abused. He could see now why she was so much like Jeff, their dad had pushed her to be like them so much that she just turned into her brother, the one that payed attention to her as a kid. He understood now. It was going to be harder than he thought getting her under controll, but he was determined to do it, and not leave her again, like he had done ten years ago. He let her sleep until it was time to get up and get ready to go to the airport. They had a flight to Missouri because they were taping a show for next week, since they were starting their European tour on Monday. They arrived at the airport, went through security, and got their bags checked in. They walked around for a bit, and saw that Chris Jericho, Batista, Mickie James, and the three Legacy members were on their flight.

"Oh joy...." Austin thought to herself as she walked to the gate and saw Randy and the leeches.

He just turned and stared at her, giving her an evil smile behind Matt's back. They boarded the plane, Chris and Batista sitting at the front, Mickey sitting in the same isle as Matt and Austin, and Randy, Cody and Ted sitting one row behind and across from them. Austin could feel three pairs of eyeballs on her, watching her every move. She didn't look back, and instead fumbled through the "in case of emergency" booklet. The flight took off, and it was only about 3 hours long, which wasn't bad. She and Mickie chatted, and got to know each other pretty well. Matt noticed them laughing and enjoying themselves, and hoped they became good friends because Mickie was a very sweet and down to earth girl. Austin neeeded a good infulence in her life. After an hour of being in flight, Austin had to go to the bathroom, so she excused herself, and walked back toward the back of the plane. She made the mistake of making eye contact with Randy who stared back at her. She rushed back to the bathroom, and locked herself in. She hoped he would just forget about the incident, or find someone else to want to destroy. She washed her hands and opened the door and was met by the angry eyes of Orton. He pushed her back into the bathroom, holding his hand around her throat. He stared at her for a moment, smirking, planning his venemous attack. They didn't call him the Viper for nothing.

"Randy, I'm sorry. I was drunk" she tried to reason with him

"I don't fucking care if you were drunk or not." he hissed, tightening his grip around her throat

"Randy....your hurting me. Please stop." she tried fighting against him, but he was too strong.

"You need to be taught a lesson, little girl, because your brothers obviously baby you way too much. I will find you again, and catch you, and you will be punished for being such a brat."

She stared at him in fear as he let go of her neck and walked out of the bathroom, back to his seat. She straightened herself up and walked back to hers, hearing the snickers of Rhodes and DiBiase behind her.  
She sat down, staring ahead, as Mickie started yapping about something or another. She nodded her head trying to listen to what Mickie was saying, then she turned her head to look at the three men behind her.  
They were still staring at her, their faces having no expression. They never took her eyes off of her the rest of the flight, either. Orton knew he had her where he wanted her, now to get Matt where he wanted him.

The flight landed and they went to the hotel, checking in. Austin was hoping that Randy wouldn't be staying in the same one,but she doubted she would get so lucky. Matt told her he was going to work out some with Phil Brooks, and that she could come if she wanted. She waved him off, saying that she just wanted to rest and watch t.v. He kissed her forehead, handed her a five for the vending machine, and told her to be good.

"I will Matty" she said.

He smiled and walked out the door. Fifteen minutes later she went down the hall to the vending machine. As she stood there looking for something good to snack on, she felt a pair of hands grab her, covering her mouth and dragging her away. She tried fighting, she tried screaming, but she couldnt, whoever had her was too strong.  
She knew it wasn't Randy, this person didn't smell the same as he did, and she knew because he was so close to her in the tiny bathroom on the airplane. Maybe it was DiBiase, or Rhodes. Whoever it was intended on taking her, and thats what they did. They drug her into the stair well, up a flight to the next floor, and into a room. There she was thrown onto the floor, on her knees, and was told to keep her head down. Her hands were tied behind her back, a piece of duct tape was put over her mouth, and she was blindfolded. Next she was put on the bed, then left alone. She heard the door open and then close, then silence. She laid there,  
sturggling with the rope around her wrists, for a few minutes, then felt the bed shift as someone climbed onto it. She could tell whoever it was was right next to her, and felt their breath on her ear as they spoke.

"Welcome, Austin...." Orton's cold voice said against her ear, and she whimpered into the tape. He just laughed, watching his prey squirm beneath him.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin was scared and angry, but mostly scared. She had seen Randy Orton flip out on t.v. before, and knew that most of his rage wasn't acting, even if the storylines were. He was a dangerous man, and she had gotten in his way. Now she was tied, gagged, and laying beneath him as he sneared down at her. He reached up and took off her blindfold, noticing it was wet from her tears. She looked up at him and saw that he was crouched over her in his Viper like stance....she was shaking with fear, mumbling into the duct tape gag.

"What was that, Princess?" he asked sarcasticly as he ripped the tape off her mouth, causing her to wince and her eyes filled with tears. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

He grabbed her face with his large hand and looked straight into her eyes. She trembled and couldn't find her voice to speak to him. He slapped her across the face and demanded she speak up and repeat herself.

"Please....let me go" she pleaded "Don't rape me"

"I am not going to rape you, I'm not a pervert. I am however, going to teach you how to behave yourself,  
since you've obviously never been taught. First lesson, when I ask you a question, you are to answer it. Understand me?"

She nodded, and he slapped her again. She cried out and tried to kick him but he held her down.

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Yes" she managed to say as he slapped her again. She looked at him confused,.

"Lesson number two. Respect. Now I will ask you again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir" she said weakly

He nodded, thinking she was a quick learner. He got off of her and walked over to the mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and opened it, taking a few big sips. He never took his eyes off of her, and she never took hers off of his. She didn't move, or speak, afraid of upsetting him more. He came back over to her and asked if she wanted something to drink. She nodded, but quickly remembered what had happened the last time she did so, so she spoke her answer.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good girl, sit up." He helped her sit on the side of the bed, her arms still tied behind her back.

He put the water bottle to her lips and tilted it up so she could get some water. He looked at her as if he were expecting her to say something. She realized what it was and swallowed before she spoke.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Your welcome. You're learning, thats good. You will soon see that I am big on respect. I expect it from everyone. Now, here's the deal. Your brother is having a hard time controlling you, so you need someone else. I suggest you don't tell him about this little episode, I had to scare you into submission...so to speak. But dont think that because I'm nice one minute you can do whatever you want, because as you can see,  
the Viper's bite is pretty bad, and you got off easy. I will be watching you, all the time. Wherever you are.  
You fall out of line, you deal with me. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." she just stared at her captor, letting his words sink in.

There was a knock on the door and Randy went to answer it. Austin heard mumbled voices and then she saw Rhodes walk in. Randy came back over to her, sitting on the bed across from the one she was sitting on and told her that her brother was coming back to the hotel and she needed to get back to her room, and not say a word about what had happened. Cody then took her by the arm and led her out of the room, down the stairs, through the second floor hallway and to her door. He reached into her back pocket and took the key out of it, unlocked the door, and took her inside. He told her not to try anything and to remember that they were always watching her. He then took a knife out of his pocket and told her to turn around. He cut the rope off of her arms and she wriggled her wrists. He turned around and opened the door,  
paused, closed it, then turned back around to her. He said he didn't want her to make Randy mad again, because if she did she would get hurt. He then kissed her quickly on the lips and left the room, leaving Austin standing there alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed after the incident with Randy and Cody. She didn't go out much, and when she did she clung to Matt like glue. Matt thought she was getting used to being around him and wanted to be with him more.  
In a way she did, but she also just didnt want to look into the evil eyes of Randy Orton ever again. She had wondered why Cody had kissed her. She didn't know if it was to confuse her or if it truly meant something. She didn't want to know, though. He was too close to Randy, and he had also reminded her that they would be watching her every move. That scared her. She never went anywhere without Matt. No more vending machine trips, she would always convince Matt to go with her. They had been in London since yesterday,  
the plane ride was long, but Matt had bought her a DS before they left, so she was able to play that, and they did show some decent movies. She didn't notice if Orton and his goons were on the plane, she looked all around and didnt see them, so she figured they werent there. Once, she and Matt had gotten into a small argument about her having a cigarette when they landed in London. She called him a controling asshole and said she hated him and wanted to go home, then pouted the rest of the 2 hours left of the flight, but when they landed, she changed her attitude as soon as she stepped off the plane, fearing Orton would be around. She hadn't seen anyone following her since that day, but she wouldn't take any chances. They had settled into their hotel and had went sight seeing yesterday. She actually had fun going out with her brother, and had forgotten about the threats of being followed, and had forgotten about Randy. It was now Friday, and time to go to the arena. All was fine at the arena, Austin found Mickie and they chatted like schoolgirls about everything they could think of until it was time for Mickie to go out for her match. Matt's was right after and he already had his attire on. He was standing at the stage entrance waiting for Mickie and her opponant,  
Maryse, to come back and his cue to run out. Once he was out, Mickie told her she was going to shower and she would be back in 10 minutes. Austin then realized she was alone, as far as being around people she knew. Her brother was schedualed for at least a 10 minute match, Mickie was in the shower. Chris was no where to be seen and Adam, well, she hadn't seen Adam since the morning after they had sex, and she really didn't blame him at all. She walked back to catering to grab a drink and she noticed someone walking up behind her.  
She turned around, and saw Ted DiBiase standing no more than 2 inches from her. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and told her to follow him. She did so, and they walked out into the parking lot and around a corner,  
obviously where no one would see them. The Legand Killer was standing there, in jeans and a button up shirt,  
and a very disappointed, yet sarcastic look on his face. Cody was there too, leaning against a wall. He looked over at her and half smiled. Randy walked up to her, motioning at Ted to let go of her wrist.

"Austin......Austin, Austin, Austin....." he shook his head, sighing "I thought I told you to behave."

"What...what do you mean?" she asked him, confused

He pushed her against the wall and put a hand over her mouth. Instantly both her hands flew to his arm, trying to pull his hand away.

"I didn't ask you to speak, so shut up. I told you to behave, I told you we would be watching you. You didn't listen to me, and you disobeyed me. You were rude to your brother on the plane. Remember?"

Austin shook her head "no" wondering how they possibly knew that she had been mean to Matt. They weren't on the plane. Randy jerked his head, motioning for Cody to join him. Cody walked over and held up a video camera and pressed a button on it. It replayed the conversation between Matt and Austin. Her asking him if he would buy her cigarettes when they landed, him saying no. Her smarting off and cussing at him, and him just shrugging and saying "tough luck", then her slumping in her seat pouting. Cody closed the camera and Randy looked back at her sneering. They must have been in front of her, up a few seats and a row over.  
She could have sworn she looked everywhere and never saw any of them, though. She was now quite scared and didn't know what was going to happen next. Randy said he didn't have time to deal with her right now so he was giving her a warning and that he meant it when he said he was watching her at all times. He told Cody to take her back inside and to stay with her. He, of course, agreed, and took her by the arm and led her inside. She sat in a chair, her hands trembling,with Cody standing next to her. He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, resting his head on his hands.

"Cody.....can you get him to leave me alone?" she asked him

"No, I cant." he sounded like he didn't want to answer

"Please, Cody, I dont need his shit, I've got enough going on now."

"Austin, you don't piss off Randy Orton without getting in trouble for it. Thats just how it is around here. Just try to do what he says, and he wont hurt you."

"Why did you kiss me when you left the other night?"

"Because...I like you." he admitted

"But you kidnapped me, and your going along with what he wants" she said

"He owns me, Austin. If I turn against him, I'm done for. My career is over. My life is over."

"Oh....your scared of him too?"

"I'm not fucking scared of Randy Orton!" Cody snapped "I choose to do what he says, because he is going to get me to the top."

"Okay...sorry"

"Lets get out of here. I want more time with you before your brother comes out and hoovers." He took her hand and pulled her up.

She didnt know whether to go wth him or not, but she figured that if she protested he would tell Randy. She didn't want to know what came after a warning with the Viper, so she followed and he led her to a stairwell in the arena. They sat there, in the quiet, talking for awhile. She knew Matt's match was over and he was probably looking for her, but she wasn't doing anything wrong, so she didn't worry too much. Cody told her how important it was to just do what Randy said until he forgot about her and moved on to someone else.  
She said she understood, sorta. She asked what he would do to her if she messed up again. Cody just told her not to. He put his arm aorund her and kissed her. She didn't know whether to kiss back or not, but decided to do so anyway, half wanting to, half afraid if she didn't do what HE wanted instead, that he would tell Randy. He pulled away from her and told her that she didn't need to be threatened by him, because he would never hurt her. His job was to watch her and deliver her to Orton when he called for her. He kissed her again, this time putting his hand on her neck and running it up into her hair. They made out for awhile,  
but did just that, make out, until they realized what time it was and that they needed to be heading out to find Matt. They looked around until they found him in catering, asking Mickie if she had seen Austin. She was about to answer when Austin walked up, holding Cody's hand. Matt eyed her, eyed Cody, then eyed her again. He pulled her to the side, out of ear shot.

"Where the hell have you been?" he whispered, but sounded upset

"Relax....Cody and I were talking. Just that, talking. I got bored sitting here doing nothing and my ipod is dead.  
I didn't do anything, I swear Matt"

"Do you like him" he motioned to Cody

"Yeah...he's really sweet."

"Well, watch yourself, and let me know next time you decide to just fucking disappear." he told her

"Ok, next time I'll just walk out to the ring while Kofi has you pinned and I'll ask if I could go for a walk with my boyfriend"

Matt laughed and put his arm around his little sister, and they walked back to Mickie and Cody. Mickie said she, Kelly and Brie Bella were going out to a London night club and that she would text Austin in the monring.  
Cody asked for a ride back to the hotel, and Matt agreed, grabbing his bag. They left the arena, and drove back to the hotel. When they arrived, Cody opened the car door for Austin, then rushed ahead and held the door to the hotel open for her as well. Matt raised an eyebrow and thought that Cody was trying way too hard to show him that he could be respectufl of his sister. Cody walked with them until they reached their room. Matt let her stay in the hallway with Cody to tell him goodnight, while he went inside, but looked on through the eyehole.

"Don't be afraid, I won't let him hurt you" Cody whispered in her ear, as they hugged each other.

"Thank you." Austin said

The kissed goodnight and she went inside. Matt was standing by the door, so she looked at him and just shook her head and asked if he was spying. He jokingly lied and she just laughed and punched him in the arm. They got ready for bed, and Matt turned on some music on his laptop,while they tucked themselves in. Matt was laying there checking his email when Austin got up and crawled into bed with him. He put the laptop down and allowed her to lay down next to him, snuggling against her chest. She told him how she was sorry for everything and that she loved him. He kissed her on the forehead and she fell asleep. He said a prayer, thanking God that his sister was changing, and forgiving him. He let her lay there for a few more minutes, then he picked her up and put her back in her own bed, tucking her in. He went to his bed and fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks passed. They had finished the European tour, and she actualy dreaded going home for the next two weeks, although she was very excited to finally be with Jeff again. She didn't want to leave Cody. They were pretty much inseperable now. He would hang out with her and Matt a lot, and Matt saw that he could trust Cody, so he would let him take Austin out sight seeing. For some reason, Randy didn't seem to mind them being together, but he would often take the opportunity to intimidate her. No matter what, she would always be scared of that man, and he knew it. Her and Mickie also got really close and were parcticaly best friends. They had a blast going shopping whenever they got a chance. When Matt wasn't busy, he and Austin would spend time together. They were developing a relationship now. Austin seemed to be pretty happy, being around people for once was helping her.

They arrived home at 11:30 on Sunday night. Jeff and Beth were waiting in the driveway for them, and Austin jumped out of the car to practicaly tackle her brother. They hugged and he asked her if she had fun. She said she had a blast, glared at Beth, then grabbed Jeff's hand and ran inside and up to her room with him. They sat on her bed for awhile and she told him everything that had happened that she couldn't tell him over the phone.  
He knew about her friendship with Mickie, and knew she was with Cody. He wasn't fond of her being so attatched to a member of Legacy but she assured him she was safe, and lied to him saying Randy had forgten that incident when she attacked him. An hour later Beth summoned for Jeff to come downstairs, complaining that she was tierd and wanted to go home. They left, saying they would be back in the morning. Austin gave Matt a kiss on the cheek and headed up to bed. It was good to be home in her room, but she really missed Cody. She sent two quick texts to Mickie and Cody saying she was home, turned out her light, and fell asleep.  
The next morning she went downstairs and started to make breakfast for everyone, since Jeff and Beth were due there any minute. The front door opened and Jeff walked into the kitchen, smelling the aromas of food that were being cooked.

"Hey you!" Austin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out plates and silverware and started setting the table.

"Hey. Beth will be here later, she's not feeling well this morning"

"Pity" Austin said sarcasticly. One thing that hadn't changed, she still detested Beth Britt..

"Austin" Jeff just chuckled

"Well, lets not talk about her. Go wake up Matt and lets eat."

The three hung out, lounging around on the couch most of the day because Matt and Austin were so tierd from traveling. Matt asked Jeff about the drugs and he admitted that he was still taking pills, but had quit the hard stuff. Austin decided she wanted to go out in the hot tub for awhile, because her back was sore from sitting on the plane so long, and she had slept wrong, so she went upstairs to change into her swim suit. She noticed her phone was blinking so she checked it. She had a few text messages and a voice mail One text was from Mickie replying to her text last night saying "kk girl, see you soon.", the second was from Cody,  
also replying to her, then the third was from Cody again saying "Good morning, I miss you". She smiled and replied to it, then checked her voice mail. She waited for the operator to say "you have one unheard message"  
then froze as she heard the ice cold voice of the Legand Killer.

"Austin....enjoy your stay at home. Don't forget that I am always.....ALWAYS watching you." then she heard the click as he hung up.

She shivered, wondering how he got her number, probably got it from Cody's phone, and wondering how he could be "watching" her when she was in North Carolina and he was across the country at home with his wife. She went downstairs and got in the hot tub, hoping to forget about Randy. The boys joined her a few minutes later and they sat and relaxed until lunch time, when Matt went to go pick something up. Being gone for 3 weeks takes a toll on one's food pantry, so they needed to go to the grocery store soon. Matt returned with McDonald's and they all ate, and Jeff called to check on his girlfriend. Apparently she was still sick so he went home to care for her. This did not please Austin but she held her tounge and let him go. Later Jeff called asking Matt if it was okay if people came over for dinner. What people, Austin didn't know,  
but they needed to go grocery shopping then. They headed out to Publix and did a good grocery shopping,  
enough food to last them the couple of weeks they would be there. They prepared dinner when they got home. Austin made a really yummy salad, heated some rolls, and made baked potatoes while Matt grilled steaks and chicken. Jeff and Beth, who looked to be feeling okay enough to be out and eat something, arrived,  
then Beth's parents, who were good friends with the Hardy family, arrived. Shannon and Andrew also came over, along with Beth's best friend. They set the table and everyone sat down as Jeff and Matt brought in the last of the food from the grill. Everyone fixed their plates, and then they all bowed their heads as Matt said the blessing. Before anyone could eat, Jeff said he had an announcement to make. He took Beth's hand and smiled at her.

"We're pregnant!" he said excitedly.

There were several squeals, from Beth's mom and her best friend.. Lots of congrats and jokes from Andrew and Shannon. Matt stood and went to hug Beth and Jeff, but Austin just stared, in shock. She had no idea they were planning to have a baby, and she was not very happy with the fact that now they were going to have one. After everyone settled down and begin eating, Austin stabbed at her chicken and potato in anger. Matt noticed and slightly kicked her under the table, giving her a look like "calm down". Beth's mom and her best friend kept talking about all the things that were going to happen over the next few months. They even began planning the baby shower, which wasnt suppossed to be until the last month of pregnancy. They kept chattering about how great a baby would be, Jeff even mentioned that he had a great reason and motiviation to completly quit drugs now, even if they were just pills. Austin was getting pretty annoyed and she drew the line when Beth mentioned how big her boobs were going to get. She set her fork down and with the best fake smile she could get, she spoke for the frist time since the news.

"Wow, Beth. Your going to be so busy now" Austin said in a surprisingly sweet voice. "Showers, doctor appointments, buying new bras apparently....but the most important thing you need to do once the baby is born is" she stood up and glared at Beth "Get a dna test you fucking whore"

She stomped off to her room, slamming the door as hard as she could. She immediatly heard footsteps running up the stairs, then Jeff banging on the door yelling for her to open it. She ignored him, putting her headphones in and turning on her ipod to "Psychosocial" by Slipknot. Jeff banged on the door a few more times then finally kicked the door in, ran to Austin and ripped the ipod away from her. Matt was right behind him, looking very angry. Jeff took Austin by her shirt and shook her, screaming at her.  
He asked what the hell was wrong with her, why she said what she did to Beth.

"What? I was just mkaing sure the babyw as yours, since, you know, she is a whore" Austin said, her tone returning to what it was 2 months ago.

Jeff slapped her across the face. She stood there stunned for a moment. Her hero just hit her. She didn't know what to think, but she knew what to do. She punched him as hard as she could in the mouth, busting his lip. He then attacked her, throwing her to the floor. She kicked and hit him, as he hit her back, pulling her hair. Matt tried to jump in and pull Jeff off of Austin, but they were both going at each other. Downstairs everyone was sitting in silence, and could here the screams and curses coming from upstairs.

"SHANNON!" matt screamed, and Shannon immediatly got up from his chair and bolted upstairs.

With Shannon's help, Matt was able to pull the two fighting siblings apart. He told Jeff to go downstairs and eat, and be with Beth. Jeff wiped the blood from his lip, glared at Austin and walked out. Shannon still held Austin still in his strong arms as Matt got in her face.

"That was uncalled for, and you know it. Don't fucking come out of this room until they leave. Then your in trouble. I can't believe you Austin." He shook his head and left.

Shannon let her go and she jerked away from him. He didn't know what to say to her so he just rubbed her shoulder and walked out of the room. He heard the slam of her door as he was heading downstairs. Austin sat on her bed, fuming. How could Jeff do this? He couldn't have a baby. He was a drug addict. He wouldn't be a good father. She couldn't see Beth being a mother either. They were too immature. She tried to forget that having a baby, especialy if it was a girl, would take what was left of Jeff's attention span. She was furious and angry again. She called Cody, telling him what had happened. He soothed her the best he could over the phone, saying it would be okay. They talked until she heard the front door opening and closing, and cars starting. Everyone was leaving. Jeff didn't even come to say goodnight. Prick, she thought. She told Cody she would talk to him later as Matt opened the door to her room.

"Go away" she said

"Austin, sit down."

"I said go away"

"And I said sit" Matt ordered

He pushed her on the bed, forcing her to obey him. He started lecturing her on how rude she was at dinner and how it hurt Beth's feelings, which Austin didn not care about what so ever, and how she made Jeff angry. He looked at her and said that just because they were having a baby didn't mean that Jeff was going to love her any less, or forget about her. She said it does, then said she wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Matt hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead then left. She got in the shower, then went to bed.

Two weeks past by slowly. Her and Jeff never spoke to each other. He told Matt that he wouldn't speak to her until she apologized to Beth. "When hell freezes over" Austin thought. Whenever Jeff would come over, Austin would lock herself in her room. She was moody and snappy those two weeks too. Matt tried everything he could to convince her that her world had not ended but she just wouldn't believe him.  
She was glad to pack her bags and leave for New York. The plane ride was short, and Cody was waiting for her as they arrived at the airport. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He held her and kissed her,  
then handed her flowers. The paparazzi was there, also, some people from . One pap shoved their camera's in the couple's face, asking Cody questions about his new "lady friend". Cody just ignored them,  
signing autographs for fans who came up to him. The second pap had his camera in Matt's face. Matt was acting differently than Cody, talking to them and answering their questions. They finally made it out of the airport and into Matt's rental car. Cody hadn't gotten one, since he usualy catches rides with Randy or someone else. Randy, Austin thought, remembering the voice mail the Viper left. She hoped that he was just trying to scare her and that there really was no way he could have been watching her the entire time she was in North Carolina. They got to the hotel, and Cody asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She agreed,  
told Matt that they were leaving, and took her room key. They held hands as they walked around the hotel then Cody took her back to his room. As soon as he closed the door he turned her around and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said, sounding hurt and scared

"For wh-?" Austin asked but was cut short by a huge hand clapping over her mouth. Another hand grabbed her throat and drug her backwards, into the room. She looked at Cody with panick in her eyes.

"Im sorry" he said again

"Isn't that sweet,Austin?" Orton's voice said in her ear. "Your little boyfriend there ratted you out. Told me all about your temper tantrum and how you disrespected your brother and his girlfriend."

Austin looked at Cody, tears falling down her face. He just hung his head as Randy ordered him out. He turned and walked away, not saying a word, closing the door behind him. Randy still had Austin in his grasp as he hissed in her ear. She struggled against him as much as she could but he was too strong. He threw her down on the bed, and as he moved to get on top of her she kicked him right in the chest, then hit him in the chin. It knocked his breath out for a second and she ran to the door, trying to open it. She was yanked back by the hair and dragged back to the bed. She screamed for Cody to help her, realizing he wouldnt. Cody stood outside the door listening to her yelling for him and just blinked back tears. He couldn't do anything. Ted walked up to him and listened to the comotion as he could hear a slap and Austin sobbing.

"Sticky situation your in, man" he said to Cody

"Yeah, dont remind me. I had no choice but to tell him, he was going to beat the crap out of me if I didn't tell him everything she told me.I hate having to be his messanger. I just wish there was a way he would leave her alone."

Back inside the hotel room, Randy had Austin pinned under his large muscular body. She was having trouble breathing and had stopped resisting him so much. He told her that he warned her and she would be punished now. He slapped her across the face and she turned her head to bite his arm. He hit her again. She bit harder.  
He jerked her up and punched her in the stomach. She just swung at his face. He took her and shoved her against the wall, pinning her arm behind her back. She waited for the split second he was caught off gaurd then used her other arm to push against the wall with all her strength. She was strong, and she didn't give up. She turned around and kicked Randy in the knee, and tried to run but he grabbed her by her hair and threw her down to the ground. She immediatly got back up and slapped him in the face, pushing him down on the floor. She climbed on top of him, instead of running this time, and started hitting him with her fists. She was getting weaker, so her blows werent hurting as bad. He just grabbed her arms and held them down. They took a moment to look at each other. Randy had a huge bite mark on his arm, Austin's nose was bleeding and her face was red from where his hand had struck her. She gave up and collapsed on his chest, breathing heavy. She sat back up and looked at Randy.

"Randy....I want you to train me" she said

"Train you?" he was confused

"Yeah. To wrestle. I want to get in the WWE. I want you to train me".

"Why not your brothers?"

She wiped the blood from her nose. "I want you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Randy. I'm sure. I want to talk to Vince tonight." 


	9. Chapter 9

Randy was in shock, the girl he had been tormenting for the last 2 months just asked him to train her to become a wrestler. He didn't know how to respond, and just laid there, staring up at her She got off of him, took his hand and helped him up. They were both quiet for a long time, and Cody, who was standing outside, started to worry. He took his room key and opened the door, rushing in to see Randy and Austin standing in the center of the room, staring at each other. Randy didn't look mad. He looked shocked and impressed at the same time. Randy turned his attention to Cody and his face turned into the snarl he usualy had.

"Get the fuck out Rhodes, I didn't tell you to come in here!"

"I was worried, Randy" Cody said as Austin turned to face him, blood dripping down her nose.

"I'm fine Cody" she reassured him as he grabbed a tissue and wiped up the blood.

"Yeah, she's fine, get the fuck out" Randy said

"No, I want him to stay, please." Austin said, not forgetting the please at the end.

"Fine. Look, if your going to do this, your going to have to be serious. None of this bullshit, you have to focus, and follow through with it."

"Do what?" Cody asked, confused

"I'm going to talk to Vince tonight about Randy training me, to be in the WWE" she said, taking his hand

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

They talked about meeting with Vince tonight, when Matt was out in the ring. She didn't want to tell her brothers yet, because she knew they would protest. She wanted to hold off until she knew what Vince said and hoped they wouldn't find out until she signed the contract. She would have to work around training with Randy during the down time. Randy told her to meet him in Vince's office the second Matt went to the ring, and Cody walked her back to her room, stopping in the hallway to wipe her nose again before they went in. They walked into the room and Matt was on the phone, talking to Jeff, so they sat on Austin's bed and didn't say anything. Matt hung up the phone and told Austin that Jeff was coming back to WWE in a week.  
Vince reversed his termination and made it a 60 day suspension instead, and next Friday was his return to Smackdown. He asked her what happened to her nose, notcing the blood dripping. She said she and Cody were playing around and she slipped and hit something. Matt didn't really believe her but she seemed okay, and didn't take Cody to be the type to hit her, so he just shrugged and told her they had better get going. Cody went back to his room and would come to the arena later with Randy. Once at the MSG arena, Austin paced back and forth down the back hallway, waiting for Mickie to get there. She was so anxious to talk to her best friend about joining the WWE. Mickie arrived and Austin excitedly pulled her to the side to tell her the news,which Mickie was thrilled about. She promised not to tell anyone until Austin was ready for people to know, then she went to get ready. As soon as Matt went out on the stage when his theme started, she rushed to Vince's office. Randy and Cody were already in there when she walked in.  
Vince asked what they needed and Randy nudged Austin, wanting her to speak.

"Mr. McMahon....I would like to train to be in the WWE." she said

Vince stood in front of her, studying her for a moment. He wondered how long it would be before the youngest Hardy joined the company.

"Fine, we can start your brothers on training you next week, when Jeff is back....." he answered

"No I don't want them to know, and I don't want them to train me. I want Randy to" Austin confessed

"Why not Jeff and Matt?" He asked, curious

"Well, Sir, Jeff and I aren't speaking, and Matt would protest it. He doesn't want me involved. Plus, Randy is one of the greatest there is, and thats what I want to be."

"What is? Tell me, what do you see for yourself in the WWE?" Vince questioned the young girl

"I want to be the greatest there is, I want to be the best Diva, I want to be better than my brothers. People will say that I'm just following in their footsteps, they will compare me to them at frist, but I've been compared to them my entire life, and I'm tierd of it. I want to make something of myself, and do it on my own, without their help."

"I see. Well, Randy, you can start trianing her, work out a scheduale, and as soon as you think she's good enough, I'll watch and see for myself, then we'll make a contract."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. McMahon" Randy said, shaking VInce's hand.

"Thank you!" Austin said, as they left

"Alright, we start training tomorrow morning. Five a.m. Be downstairs in the lobby."

"Okay." Austin said and Randy coughed, hinting to something

"Yes, sir. Five a.m." Austin corrected herself.

The morning came too early for Austin. She woke up, left a note for Matt, telling him she went for a run with Cody and she would be back soon. She dressed herself in some of Matt's work out clothes, rolling his gym shorts at the waste three times before they would fit her. She put on her shoes and went down to the lobby. Randy was standing there, in his work out clothes, waiting for her. Cody, however, wasn't there.

"Where's Cody?" She asked

"He's not coming. I told him to stay in the room. Lets go."

They went outside and he showed her some stretches to do, to loosen herself up so she wouldn't be sore after a workout. She was in pretty good shape already, which was good. They walked to Central Park, which was only a few blocks away, and they ran a few miles there. She was a pretty fast runner, too. They stopped in an open area, and Randy said he was going to show her a few basic moves. They worked on some wrestling techniques, and he noticed that her balance was off, and she lost focus easily. Something they were going to have to work on soon. Around 6, the sun started coming up, so they jogged back to the hotel. He told her to go with Cody to the arena tonight an hour early than Matt so she could get in the ring and see how it felt. She went to her room and collapsed on her bed. Around 9, Matt woke her up asking if she wanted to get breakfast. He asked how her run was, and she said she was tierd but it was good. She told him to go on downstairs and that she would meet him down there after she showered. He left and as she undressed and walked into the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. She looked out the eyehole and saw Cody. She smiled and grabbed a towell to wrap around herself. She opened the door, letting him in. He noticed she was in a towell and smiled, moving toward her with the look every boy had in their eyes in this situation. She put a finger to his lips and stopped him, saying that they weren't doing anything until she turned eighteen, in two months. Cody was only 20, but it was still illegal and she didn't want them to get in trouble.  
Plus, waiting for the first time together would make it more special. He sighed and agreed, and said he would wait for her while she showered. She kissed him then closed the bathroom door. She showered and dressed then they went downstairs to meet Matt and eat.

The week passed, like it normally did, making a stop at home for a couple of days before traveling again. This time, though, when they packed Matt's corvette since they were driving to South Carolina, Jeff would be going with them. That was going to be a very awkward car ride. She made sure her ipod and cell phone were charged so she could text Cody and Mickie during the 4.5 hour car ride and hope that her brothers didn't speak directly to her, at least not Jeff. No such luck, because an hour into the car ride she looked up to see him turned in the seat looking at her. She sighed and took off her earphones.

"Austin, I want you to try to get along with Beth. I know how you feel, and I know that you think my having a baby will change things between us, but it won't."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Things will be fine." She just smiled at her brother and put her headphones back on.

She knew what she was doing when she asked Vince to let her in the WWE. If she was there, with her brothers, they had no choice but pay attention to her. Especialy if she was the greatest one out there.

The next two months passed quickly. She snuck around as much as she could and trained with Randy. He never allowed Cody to join them, he wanted her to be focused. He showed her moves and helped her improve her balance and coordination. She was a fast learner, as he had discovered a few months ago.  
He thought she was almost ready to show Vince what she had, but he had something up his sleeve before he set her free from under his wing. He would have to talk to Vince about it first, though, which he intended on doing that night in Seattle. Training with Randy had been hard on her. She still was scared of him, and sometimes she saw that he got angry if she messed up. He never hit her again though, but she didn't want to push him. Her birthday was coming up soon, and she was excited about finally being 18. Randy told her that he would talk to Vince about maybe letting her have a match with Mickie on her birthday, which was on a Friday, when they would be in Atlanta. The week passed, and she got more and more anxious and excited about Friday night. On Friday morning, she awoke to a huge stuffed monkey sitting on the end of her hotel bed, with a preasent. She looked over at the boys who were sitting there smiling, and Jeff snapped a picture of her. She groaned, covering her face. She opened the present, and it was a silver necklace with a silver heart that had her birthstones around it. It was beautiful and Matt helped her put it on. She opened the card and pulled out a gift card to her faveorite store. She hugged and thanked them both. They all dressed and went downstairs to eat. She was greated with lots of Happy Birthday's and Cody walked up to her, giving her a big kiss and handing her flowers. He always gave her the prettiest flowers ever. He went over to Matt and asked him if he and Mickie could take her out to Wild Bill's tonight for her birhtday,  
since she was legal now. He thought about it and then agreed, trusting Mickie and Cody, and since she had improved majorly since the last time she was in a club. Randy had given her the day off from training but she and Cody decided to go for a run anyway, so they headed out to Centinal park in downtown Atlanta.  
They ran about five miles, then collapsed on the lawn. He put his arms around her, and she curled up next to him.  
They laid and watched the clouds go by, arguing over one that Austin thought looked like a duck, Cody clearly saying it was a dinosaur. That night, she arrived at the arena an hour early with Cody like Randy told her to do. She and Mickie got ready to do their small match, to show Vince how far she had come with Randy training her. Everyone was positioned, and Austin didn't notice when Jeff and Matt walked in and sat down behind her in the seats. Randy had told them to come early, he had something to show them. The bell rang and the girls started fighting, Austin immediatly dominating Mickie. After a good 5 minutes of going back and forth, Austin pulled a DDT on Mickie, then jumped up on the pole at the corner of the ring. She didnt even notice her brothers sitting there, since her focus was on Mickie the entire time. She jumped off the pole, doing the Whisper in the Wind, a move Randy never taught her, but she had memorized by watching her brothers do it over and over. She pinned Mickie for the 3count, then sat up. She saw her brothers sitting there, staring back at her, jaws hanging opened. They had no idea that their sister was into wrestling at all,much less good at it. She just looked back at them as Randy got in the ring and helped her up.  
He motioned for the Hardy boys to join them in the ring as Vince climbed in. Randy told them that he had been training her for the last two and a half months, but he couldn't do it anymore. He was going to be taking some time off. He looked at Austin and said that he thought it was best if her brother's took over her training, and that if they did, she really would be the best. He shook Matt and Jeff's hands then walked out of the arena. Vince said that if Matt and Jeff would train her for six months, he would make her a contract,  
and he would have her out in the ring with her brothers. He left them to disucss it, ushering Cody and Mickie backstage. The three stood in the middle of the ring, staring at each other. Austin had shown them how much talent she had, and that she could go far in this. Jeff was amazed at how well she pulled off the Whisper in the Wind. Matt, however, did not want his sister to get involved in the WWE Universe, out of fear she would get involved with drugs again, and wind up like Jeff.. They needed to mak a decision. Train their sister and teach her everything she knows, so she can join them, or crush her spirit and not allow it. Both Jeff and Austin looked at Matt, waiting his answer. Her future was in his hands now, it was all left up to him. 


	10. Chapter 10

As Matt stood in the ring, looking at his sister, millions of thoughts ran through his head. She wanted him to train her to be in the WWE. She has already been secretly training with Randy Orton. She was dating a wrestler, and was best friends with a Diva, not to mention the sister of the two biggest superstars WWE had right now. He knew the dangers of being in WWE though. Injuries, drugs, partying, the fame. It could get to someone, if they didn't know what they were getting into. Austin was looking at him, silently begging him with her eyes.

"Austin, I just want you to know what your getting into." Matt said. " I don't want you to get hurt."

"Matt, I know. I know all about it, okay? I want to do this."

"Okay. If its what you want, you 'll train you." Matt agreed

Austin jumped into his arms hugging him and thanking him. Now she could begin really training, and she doubted that it would take the six months Vince said it would. She ran backstage to tell Cody and Mickie,  
and they all celebrated. She looked over and saw Randy standing there watching. She walked over to him and thanked him for helping her. He just simply nodded, told her to behave, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the arena. He really was a good guy, she thought, and if it weren't for him, and Matt,Lord only knows where she would be now. The night went on, Jeff having his big return,and him and Matt winning both their matches. She, Cody, and Mickie left early to head out to Wild Bills, the popular club just north of Atlanta, for her birthday. They had a great time dancing and talking. A few fans came up asking them for autographs, and Mickie found herself a cute guy to dance with. Around 3 they left and drove back to the hotel. Mickie said her goodbyes and headed to her room, leaving Cody and Austin in the lobby. Cody put his arm around Austin and walked to the elevator. Once inside, they started making out and he asked if she wanted to come back to his room. She knew her brothers would be sleeping, so she agreed. He opened the door, to find that Randy's stuff was gone, apparently he really did need time off. Cody turned on a movie, but they stopped watching it after five minutes and turned their attention to each other. They kissed, entangling their tounges. He slipped her shirt off of her, tossing it to the side. She fumbled with the buttons to his shirt, then undid his belt,  
sliding his jeans off. She straddled him and he looked her over. She was absolutly gorgeous, her hair , which had gotten longer, fell over her shoulder, her skin flawless and soft. He leaned in to kiss her neck, running his hand up to cup her breast, squeezing gently. She grinded her hips against him seductivly, and he reached around to undo her bra. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest, finding her nipple with his tounge, licking and sucking on it, while playing with the other one with his other hand. He laid her back and he slid her jeans off of her, revealing her black lace panties that matched her bra. He slid his hand inside her underwear, gently rubbing her clit as they kissed. She reached up and felt his hard on through his boxers. He took them and her panties off so they were both completly naked. Cody got in between her legs and started licking her clit, while sticking a finger into her wetness. She moved her hips against his face while moaning softly. He took his time,  
wanting to make her feel good. She was on the edge of an orgasm when he stopped. She whimpered, looking at him.

"Not yet.." he whispered

She groaned but pushed him back, kissing his lips, then trailing her lips softly down his body, teasing him. She licked his nipples then continued downward. She took his cock in her hand gently stroking it, licking around the tip, causing him to suck in his breath and shudder. She teased him for a few minutes, licking up and down his shaft, then finally lowered her mouth onto him. She sucked him while flicking her tounge around the base of his cock. He moaned her name, taking her hair in his hand. She could feel him getting close, so she decided to tease him like he had done her, and stop. He grunted, but she said it was only fair. She climbed on top of him, sliding down on his cock. They found a rhythem and moved their hips together, slowly, enjoying their first time together. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her over on her back, never slipping out. He continued moving in and out of her, burying his face in her chest as she ran her hands over his neck and head. He picked up the pace until she was moaning loudly and digging her nails into his shoulder. He held her close as he started thrusting even faster, making her scream out his name. He pounded into her and she felt like she was in another world. She held onto him tightly as she felt her orgasm buliding.

"Come baby" he whispered against her neck, kissing it

She felt like she was going to explode, the feeling was too wonderful. He moved up some, going deeper inside of her as he felt her body start to shake. She closed her eyes and put her head back, thrusting her chest upward. Her pussy squeezing around his cock as she came, crying out his name, telling him not to stop. He felt his own orgasm building and his cock twithced as he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and they held each other close. He looked into her eyes, wiping the smeared mascara away. She just stared back at him, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, Austin Hardy" he said

"I love you too, Cody" she snuggled against his chest as he held her close, falling asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

The last six months had been both hard and exciting for Austin. Her brothers trained her well, Jeff even taught her to do the Sawnton Bomb, the move no one else did but him. The three of them got along a lot better than they had months before, and her and Matt were getting to know each other and get really close. He was a great person, and she admired a lot about him. Jeff was doing good staying off of the drugs, and even avoided taking tylenol when he had a headache. He was strong, and knew he had a sister and soon to be a baby of his own that looked up to him. He wanted to be a good example for them, and for all of his young fans. He and Beth were getting very excited about the new baby, but Austin was still kind of on edge about it,  
but she was slowly getting more and more used to the idea. Randy had come back, and was the same Randy,  
but he had forgotten about Austin and had moved on to picking on some other kid, Evan Bourne. Austin and Cody were in love, and very happy together. When the Hardy siblings would go home for a few days, Cody would often come with them, staying in Matt's guest bedroom, but at night he would sneak in and cuddle with Austin. They made love, but not a lot. It was amazing and Austin loved Cody so much. Mickie had moved to Raw, which meant she and Austin didn't get to see each other as often, but they still talked a lot. The deadline for Austin's training to end was approaching quickly, and she couldn't wait to show Vince what she had. She was good, real good, and Jeff and Matt saw it. They knew she could go far in the business.

"Hey, Austin?" Jeff asked her one afternoon as they were running on the treadmills downstairs in Matt's home-  
gym.

"Yeah, Jeffro?"

"I'm worried about being a dad. I know your not fond of the idea, but I'm nervous. I don't think I can do it.  
I'm afriad I'll mess up with the baby like I did with you."

"Jeffie, the only thing you did was leave to start your own life. That hurt me as a child, but it didn't hurt me in the long run. Unless you leave the baby, which I know you won't do, then your going to be a wonderful father." the now firey redhead reassured her brother.

"I dont know, I mean, what is the kid going to say when it finds out I did drugs?"

"Thats when you tell him or her that sometimes people make mistakes and all that they can do is learn from the ones they make. Teach your kids early the consiquences of things. You're going to be a great father, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, and don't you think differently."

Jeff sighed, and reached over to pat his sister on the shoulder. "Thanks baby girl"

"Anytime, blondie" she teased, since his hair had recently been changed from green to blonde.

That night, she drove her black and hot pink striped corvette that her brothers had bought her to the airport to pick up Cody. He was coming to stay with her for the next two days before they headed to Alabama for their show. When they got home, Austin found a note on the front door saying Matt and Jeff had went to Shannon's tattoo shop, Gas Chamber Ink, to get new ink and then the three were going to dinner. Which meant they were going to the sports bar in town and would be there all night, leaving Cody and Austin alone.  
Austin opened the door and was immediatly greeted by Matt's "son" Lucas, his small, hyper white dog. She leashed him and took him for a quick walk so he could potty, then brought him back inside. She and Cody made themselves dinner, and ate, chatting about the recent storylines. Randy was facing the McMahon family in some big uproar, and at this Monday's show he was suppossed to kiss Triple H's wife and Vince McMahon's daughter, Stephanie. That would be interesting, Austin commented. They finished eating and Austin stood at the sink washing dishes. Cody came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently. She tried shoving him off, saying the dishes needed to be done, but he said they could wait, as he licked her ear. She giggled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned at her and picked her up, carrying her to the living room. He laid her down on the love seat and climbed on top of her, kissing her roughly, thrusting his tounge into her danced his tounge over her tounge ring, shiviring at the thought of all the things she could do with that thing. She started fumbling with his belt, taking it off, then sliding off his jeans. He ripped her shirt open, causing her to break the kiss and say "hey!"  
in a shocked voice. He just kissed her again, more roughly than before. He had never been this aggresive with her, but she was loving his dominative side, she could always buy a new shirt anyway. He sat up and removed his shirt, then quickly took her jeans off, then ripped off her panties. He pretty much attacked her then, kissing, licking, biting every inch of her body. She cried out as he slipped two fingers into her wetness,  
immediatly hitting her g-spot. He finger fucked her for a few moments, watching her squirm beneath him and whimper. He told her to turn over and lay across the arm of the loveseat. She did so and he took a handful of her hair, pulling it so her head was bent back some. He positioned his cock and thrust into her,  
pulled it out, and thrust in a agian. He did this a few more times, then set a steady rythem. He could feel her on the edge of cumming, so he sped up, fucking her as hard as he could. She buried her face in the cushion of the seat and screamed out. Once her orgasm was done, she expected him to cum then as well,  
but he didn't. Instead he pulled out of her, and put the tip of his dick at the enterance to her ass. She gasped,  
gripping the arm of the love seat.

"Cody....no!" she protested

"Shh....I'll be easy." he told her

"Cody please, its going to hurt." she whimpered

"You like pain" he reminded her, pulling her hair even harder

He was right. She did like the pain. Maybe it was growing up getting hurt all the time. She was accident prone as a child, always falling and getting hurt on something, plus her brothers would tend to be rough with her, like brothers always were with little siblings. Then there was the fact that for the 3 years she had gone through some sort of abuse. First it was her dad, occasionaly slapping her around, then it was Randy. None of it ever seemed to effect her, sometimes she would even do something to set Randy off and make him hit her.. Maybe she needed help, but right now, she needed Cody to fuck her. Hard.

"Hold on baby, it will only hurt for a minute." he soothed as he began to insert his dick into her ass. She sucked in her breath as he slowly moved forward. Once her pain had subsided, he thrust all the way into her,  
and she screamed. He pulled her hair back, shushing her.

"Oh fuck....Cody....oh my God" she said

"I know baby, it feels so good. Your so tight." he thrust into her as she moaned

"Harder, Cody, fuck me harder" she begged as she could feel her second orgasm building

"Oh baby.....I'll come if I go harder."

"So...I'm almost there. Fuck me!" she yelled

He picked up the pace, slamming into her as they both came. He had never heard her scream so loud in his life. Before they had time to cuddle and hold each other like they did after every love making session,  
they heard the front door being unlocked. They immediatly started running, trying to get to the stairs to go to her room. She was the first one on the stairs, as Cody tripped over Lucas. The front door opened and Matt, Jeff and Shannon walked in to see a naked Cody run past them and up the stairs. The three looked at each other as they heard a door slam shut and hysterical giggling from Austin's room.

"That was something I did NOT want to see" Shannon said as they went into the living room.

Matt groaned as he saw the love seat all messed up, the throw blanket he had draped over it was on the floor,  
the coushin was side ways, and there was a fresh wet stain. Jeff laughed and shook his head, walking into the kitchen and helping himself to a beer. Matt went to get something to clean up the mess on the seat with,  
trying not to think about what it was, just wanting to get rid of it. Shannon pranced off somewhere, being his overly hyper active self. A few minutes later, Austin came downstairs, dressed in shorts and one of Cody's tshirts. She saw Matt on his knees scrubbing the couch, and although she felt bad, she couldn't help but laugh. She went into the kitchen to see Jeff standing there, staring out the window.

"Hey baby girl" he said, not looking away from whatever it was he was staring at

'Hey Jeffro. Whatcha doin?"

"Just thinkin. The baby will be here in a couple of months. Thats not long."

"I know. I can't imagine you holding a baby that isn't covered in fur"

"Yeah, me either" he laughed

"Your going to be a great Dad, Jeffie" she said putting her arms around his waist and squeezing him

"I know...I just wish I could've done a better job with you."

"Jeff. It wasn't your job to be my dad. We had a dad. It was your job to beat me up and tickle me and teach me how to do stupid shit. You did a great job at that."

Jeff just laughed, and turned around to kiss his sister on the forehead. Matt walked into the kitchen then,  
turning up his nose.

"I dont want to know what was on my couch, but I never want to see it again." he said

"Sorry, Matty...next time we'll waste potental babies elsewhere." she joked

Matt just went pale and walked away. Jeff and Austin thought they heard him gagging. They laughed and Jeff went to find Shannon while Austin started to make dinner. She wondered if Cody would come downstairs and eat with them after he showed her brothers and Shannon his naked ass.

The next month and a half was like all the others, traveling, wrestling, traveling, wrestling. Same old same. Vince had kept putting off Austin's contract signing, which was starting to annoy her, but that was Vince. He said she was great, and had a lot of potential, but right now he wanted to wait to sign her. Lord only knew why, but she knew better than to question Vince McMahon's actions. She never stopped practicing and working out though. It was almost Christmas time, and Matt was having his annual Christmas Bash at his house. This was the first that Austin had ever been to, and she was quite excited. She had heard it was always a lot of fun. Almost everyone was invited too, and soon the house quickly filled were drinking, eating,  
singing, dancing, and laughing. It was a scene of holiday cheer and chaos, as Shannon decided it would be fun to streak through the backyard wearing nothing but a Santa hat. It was cold, but people were in the hot tub, and there were tons of people downstairs in the game room. Austin mingled with people, waiting on Cody to arrive. Over the last three weeks he had been acting strange. He would cut their phone conversatios short,  
and when he would come to visit, he seemed distant. She figured it was stress with the holidays coming up,  
and his dad had been sick the last few months, in and out of the hospital. She shrugged it off, checking her phone to see if he had called. He hadn't. The party continued, and she tried to put Cody out of her mind, as she tried to have fun. Shannon had clothed himself and was back inside, hitting on every girl he saw. Matt was dancing with Maria to some rock remix of Jingle Bell Rock. Jeff walked up to her and asked if she was having fun, she nodded and said she just wish Cody would call. He shrugged and pulled her out into the living room, and they danced next to Matt and Maria until Shannon came to cut in.

"Sure...I'll let you dance with Jeffie" she teased

"Ha ha....no homo" he said

Just just grinned and walked away, watching his sister and his best friend together. They were cute, and he didn't really know why she was with Cody, even though Cody had been good to her. He picked up her cell phone she had left lying on the counter, and as a slow song started. He ducked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Matt's room, looking back to see Shannon wrap his arms around Austin as they danced. He closed Matt's door, and dialed the number in the address book he wanted.

Downstairs, Shannon took Austin in his arms, pulling her close. They danced, and she didn't see any harm in just dancing, even if it was a slow song. When the song ended, he took her hand and they walked outside, and sat on the stairs to the deck. It was getting later and colder so no one was in the hot tub, so they had privacy. He put his arm around her as she shivered due to the cold wind. She liked the cold though, so she didn't mind being outside. They talked for a bit, he asked where Mickie was, and she told him that Mickie had a family Christmas event to attend so she couldn't make it. They talked for a minute, then Shannon did something unexpected. He kissed Austin. She pushed him away, her eyes big.

"Shannon!" she hissed so no one would hear her "What are you doing?!"

"I...I'm sorry. I know its wrong. You have a boyfriend....I'm sorry Austin. I'm drunk." he stood to go inside but she stood too, grabbing his arm.

"Shannon?"

"Austin, I like you. I've liked you since you were like 16. You were too young, so I felt bad about wanting you, because I'm so much older, and you were a kid, but...you have always been more mature. When you were 13, you acted like you were sixteen. When you were sixteen, you acted like you were twenty five, minus the few anger outbursts. I've just liked you for a long time, but I've never gotten a chance to do anything about it, since you were with Cody when you turned eighteen. I'm sorry, Austin."

"Shannon...its okay. I'm flattered. Thank you." she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, which sent chills through him. "You'll find someone worthy of being the Prince of Punk's Princess one day. I'm sure of it"

Jeff pressed the "call" button on Austin's cell. It rang three times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Cody's voice said on the other end of the line. He sounded out of breath.

"Hey man, its Jeff. Where are you?"

"Oh...hey....why are you on Austin's cell?"

"Because I don't have your number. Where the hell are you?" Jeff was getting impatient

"Oh...the Bash....that was tonight?"

"Yes, idiot, that was tonight."

"Hey, I forgot, okay?"

Jeff heard giggling in the background and a series of shh's.

"Next time you decide not to show up to something, you need to at least be a decent boyfriend and call to tell Austin your not showing. I don't know what your doing, but I'm going to find out. I won't let you hurt my sister." he hung up the phone

He shook his head, and laid back on the bed. Austin had been hurt too many times in her life, he wasn't about to let some arrogant prick like Cody Rhodes hurt her more. He was about to go downstairs when his own cell rang. It was Beth, who had not attended the party because she was now nine months pregnant and extremly tierd, plus she couldn't drink so she didn't want to go and be tempted.

"Jeff....my water broke"

"I'm on my way baby, can you get the bags to the door?" he said opening the door and running down the stiairs

"Yeah, the contractions aren't that bad. Hurry."

"Leaving now, babe." he hung up the phone. He ran to find Matt, who was in the hallway pinning Maria against the wall and sucking on her neck like a vampire.

"Dude....Beth's in labor." Jeff said, pulling him off of his plaything.

"Now? I can't have a baby now. I'm drunk."

"Obviously...I'm the one having the baby, remember?"

Jeff turned and saw Austin and Shannon walking in from outside. He told them it was time, and since Austin wasn't drunk she volunteered to go with Jeff to take Beth to the hospital. Everyone had left by then except a few of their close friends, and Maria who looked like she would be staying the night, since she just pulled Matt's shirt off of him. He rolled his eyes and they went outside, got in his car and drove the 2 miles to his house. When they got there Beth was waiting outside, with the bags. They jumped out of the car, Austin grabbed the bags and put them in the car as Jeff helped Beth into the car. The ride to the hospital was about 15 miles, since they lived so far out in the country. Beth's contractions started getting stronger, so there would be random screams from the front seat, some profanity and then the "OW!" from Jeff has she squeezed his hand.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Jeff got a wheel chair. He got Beth out and Austin climbed out of the backseat. They went into the hospital and Jeff told the first person in scrubs that he saw that his wife was in labor. They immediatly took over the wheelchair, rushing her to the elevators and to L&D. Austin and Jeff followed, but were told to wait outside for a few minutes until they had Beth in a room and prepared, then Jeff could come in. They sat in the waiting room and were quiet. Jeff was a nervous wreck, he was about to become a father. Austin's hands were shaking. The last time she was in this place, her father died. Her mother died in a hospital. Now, she felt another piece of her life being taken away as Jeff's baby was about to arrive. She looked over at him and noticed he was shaking like she was, so she took his hand and held it tightly. She wanted to hold onto him for as long as she could until he went into see Beth. She knew that as soon as he walked into that room, he wouldn't return as the same person. A nurse came out and told Jeff he could go in now, that Beth was about 5 cm dialated, and was doing well. They were going to give her some pain medication, an epidural, soon. Jeff rose but Austin still had his hand. He looked at her and saw the tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled her up and hugged her.

"I love you. I always will. Remember that." he told her

"I know....I"m okay. Go." she sniffled and wiped her eyes as her brother went into the room and closed the door.

She reached for her cell phone, realizing that she didn't have it, so she went to the nurses desk asking to use the phone. They let her, and she called her told him what was going on and he said as soon as he and Shannon sobered up they would be at the hospital, but it probably wouldnt be until the morning. She tried to call Cody, but he didn't answer. She left him a voice mail saying that Beth was in labor, then hung up. She went back to her seat and looked at the clock on the wall. 2:15 a.m. She sighed and laid her head back, falling asleep.

"Okay, Mrs. Britt" the doctor said "Your almost ready to push. I will be right back."

Jeff looked at his girlfriend, who he considered his wife, even though they didn't believe in the act of legal marriage. She was beautiful, even if she was sweating, crying her hair a mess, and her teeth clinched. The pain medication was helping her but she still had some discomfort as it got closer to delivery. He loved her,  
and they were about to be parents. He couldn't believe it. It was all surreal to him. He held her hand and she turned to him, smiling as best as she could. Beth couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Jeff by her side.

"Okay Mrs. Britt....lets have a baby" the doctor said coming back into the room.

He got between her legs, doing whatever it is doctors do, and soon she felt the pressure and urge to push. He told her to wait until the count of three then push until he counted to ten then to stop and take a deep breath. She did so, grunting loudly.

"8, 9...10. Okay deep breath now, and relax"

She laid back on the bed for a minute, as Jeff wiped the sweat and hair away from her forhead. She was so beautiful, he thought.

"1, 2, 3, push"

"Owwww....ugh!" Beth said, pushing as hard as she could

"Almost there....9, 10. Deep breath."

They did this for about five minutes then the doctor told her he could see the baby's head. One more push and Jeff Hardy and Beth Britt would be parents. 


	12. Chapter 12

Austin woke up when she felt someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes to see Shannon standing over her,  
smiling. She sat up, immediatly wincing. She had slept in the chair, which hurt her neck pretty badly. Shannon noticed so he sat down next to her and started to rub her neck and shoulders. She looked at the clock. 6:35 a.m.

"Is the baby here yet?" She asked Shannon as he massaged her

"Not yet. Matt's on his way. He had to sleep off the alcohol."

They continued to sit in the waiting room, Shannon continued to massage her neck, occasionaly running his fingers through her hair. She knew she shouldn't let him touch her after the conversation from the night before, that he had apparently wasn't drunk enough to forget, but she was too tierd and too sore to protest, plus his massaging felt good to her sore neck. Matt finally arrived at the hospital and had just sat down when they heard a loud yell coming from Beth's room.

"UGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jeff winced through the pain of his wife squeezing the hell out of his hand. He knew she was probably in worse pain than he was, so he knew not to say anything. The next thing he knows, the doctor puts a tiny baby onto Beth's stomach. The doctor asked Jeff if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord, but Jeff was too in awe of what laid before him to notice. The doctor understood Jeff's reaction and clipped the cord. The baby was laying on its stomach curled up as the doctor wrapped one of those paper sheets around it. Beth was crying, looking at her beautiful child, she rubbed its head and gave it a small kiss before the nurse took it over to the small bassinett to clean it off. The doctor finished cleaning up Beth and allowed her to sit up. The nurse had cleaned the baby, who was working its lungs well now, crying loudly. She brought the baby over to Jeff and handed him the small bundle of blanket. The last time he had seen a baby this new, wrapped up like this was the day his sister was born. He felt a few tears slip down his cheeks as he took the baby in his arms.

"What is it?" Beth asked as Jeff sat down next to her.

"Lets see" he said, placing the baby on her stomach.

He carefully undid the blanket and they both smiled widley at each other.

Out in the waiting room, a nurse told Matt that they could go in now to see Beth and the baby. They all rose, Matt going in first, Shannon following. Austin lingered for just a moment, taking a deep breath before following. The boys hugged Beth, kissing her on the cheek. Austin just stood quietly in the corner staring at her brother. He was holding a baby that was cooing and occasionaly letting out a small cry. He looked so happy. He went up to Matt, handing the baby to him.

"Alexis Joy, this is your Uncle Matt" Jeff smiled

"Awww a girl!" Shannon squealed, practicaly jumping up and down

Austin rolled her eyes, trying not to cry. She watched as Matt held the baby, talking to her in a silly voice. Shannon peered over his shoulder, making silly faces at the baby.

"Dude, she can't even see yet, theres no point in crossing your eyes" Jeff said

Matt handed the baby to Shannon and he held her for a moment before walking over to Austin. He held the little girl out to her, and she kinda raised an eyebrow. She paused for a moment, then finally took the bundle into her arms. She stared down at the baby. Alexis was perfect. Small, and perfect. Jeff walked up to his sister pulling her into his arms. He looked down and smiled at the sight of his sister holding his newborn daughter. The door opened and Beth's parents walked in, so Jeff took the baby back to Beth. Everyone hugged everyone else and chatted, and squealed over the baby and how cute she was. Beth's dad started snapping pictures like he was the paparazzi or something. Austin excused herself and went to find a vending machine. She was addicted to those things. She noticed someone walking beside her down the hall and she turned to see Shannon.

"Hey, Prince" she said

"Hey."

"Thanks for the massage, I feel a lot better"

"Your welcome. So...how does it feel to be an aunt?" he laughed

"Its okay I guess, I'm not used to the idea yet."

"Yeah. Things will be different with Jeff being a Daddy now"

"Yeah...he's thinking about retiring."

"Whoa...what?"

"Yeah. He said something about maybe retiring. Staying home with the baby, being around instead of traveling and missing out the important parts in her life."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Jeff Hardy retired." Shannon shook his head in disbelief

"Well, nothings set yet, it was just him mentioning it."

"True. So you really okay?" Shannon asked, concerned. He knew how she felt about Jeff, how close they were.

"Yeah. I can't really do anything about it, and theres really no use in throwing a fit. I don't want to treat her the way Matt treated me when I was born. Its not her fault Jeff's A.D.D ass will only focus on her now."

"Yeah, he does have the attention span of a squirrel doesnt he"

"Yep. Poor Jeffie"

The next week, Matt, Jeff and Austin had to travel to Miami, Florida for a show. It just about killed Jeff to leave Beth and Alexis behind, but it was too early to bring the baby on a plane and out to the areana, and Beth assured Jeff they would be just fine because he was only going to be gone for three days. When the three arrived at the arena, they were greated with a big round of applause and congrats for Jeff. He beamed and you could definatly tell he was a new father. The night went quite well, no injuries, and lots of good matches. The fans were great, as always. Vince actualy mentioned the contract to Austin, saying that they would meet with Matt tomorrow to talk about it. This made her happy.  
She saw Randy and Ted standing around near the locker room, so she went over to them.

"Hey, guys." she said

"Hey, Princess" Randy said, looking her over

"Where's Cody? I haven't seen him at all tonight."

"He's uhm....he's here, somewhere." Ted said, glancing away from Austin

"Well, if you see him tell him I'm looking for him. I have pictures of the baby. I haven't talked to him since day before yesterday."

"Will do." Randy said, nodding her off

"See ya, then" she went back to look for Mickie.

Instead of finding Mickie or Cody, she bumped into Adam. Literally. She rouned a corner just as he did, and they crashed into each other. This was the first time they had ever gotten under ten feet since a year ago.

"Oh...hey Adam. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"Its fine. Hey, tell Jeff congrats on the baby, I heard the news."

"I will. Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. About all that happened, you know..."

"Its fine. Just a misunderstanding is all. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great!"

"Ah. Your taking the break up well."

"Break up? What break up?"

"You and Cody. You two are broken up aren't you?"

"No?" Austin was confused

"Oh......shit." he tried walking away in a hurry but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back

"What the hell is going on Adam?"

"Um.....I'm sorry Austin. I thought you knew..."

"Adam Copeland you tell me what the fuck is going on, right now!"

"Come with me." he said

They walked down the hall to Legacy's locker room. Adam opened the door and they walked to the shower. Austin pulled back the curtain and saw Cody and Mickie, naked, wet, and humping each other.

"What the hell?" Cody said, then he saw Austin "Shit...Austin...."

Austin just turned to walk away,but Mickie grabbed a towell and wrapped it around herself.

"Austin I'm so sorry. Austin, wait, please" she begged

Austin turned around and just shrugged. Everyone had expected her to flip out, probably beat the shit out of Cody and Mickie, but she didn't.

"Hey, ya'll want to be together, thats fine with me. It was pretty immature to not break up with me Cody, but you know what, shit happens. Its life, you deal with it. Ya'll have fun together" she turned and walked away.

Adam slapped Cody, who now had a towell wrapped around his waist, on the back of the head and walked out of the locker room. Austin was already long gone, and he sighed, heading toward his car, since his match was already over. Austin waited in the Hardy's locker room for her brothers to get back from their match against each other. Vince had come up with a story line that turned them against each other and rivaled, it was fun to watch them fight because in Austin's entire life she had never seen them aruge or fight each other over anything. The boys walked into the locker room and saw their sister sitting on the bench.

"Hey, where Cody and Mickie?" Jeff asked innocently

"Last time I saw them they were fucking like rabbits in the shower" she answered honestly

"What the fuck?!" Matt said

"Its fine, Matt. I'm fine."

"I'm going to kill that little punk kid!" Jeff said slamming his fist into one of the lockers

"Jeff! I said its fine! Stop making it worse than it is."

"Austin...." Matt began

"Matt, don't make me mad" Austin warned as she walked out of the locker room

"Dude...she is not okay." Jeff said

"Yeah, she is. One thing about her, she says what she means. If she's okay, she's okay. Thats how she's like me. I just don't let things effect me."

"I know but damn....I want to rip Rhodes to pieces."

"I know, Jeffro, I do too."

The boys got their gym bags and decided to skip the shower until they got back to the hotel room. They found Austin standing outside of their locker room door, and they went back to the hotel. Austin took a walk up and down the hall while he brothers were showering and getting ready for bed. She wanted to clear her head. She passed Ted DiBiase when he was on his way to his room. He quickly looked away, not saying anything as he walked by. A few moments later, Randy emerged from the elevator, heading toward the same room Ted was at. She saw him walking in her direction and was tempted to run the opposite way but she didn't. He walked up to her and stopped.

"I'm sorry for what Rhodes did." he said "I'll take care of him."

"it's fine Randy. I'm okay." She said

"You may be, but I'm not. I don't know why he would do that. His ass is mine." Randy surprised her by ginving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, then walking away without another word.

"Strange, strange man." She said

She did feel hurt by what Cody and her "best friend" had done, but things happen, she wasn't really mad, but she knew her relationship with Cody was over. As far as Mickie, Austin didn't know what was going to happen. That would be decided at a later time. She was standing at the end of the hallway looking out the window when her phone vibrated.

"Hey. Just wanted to see how it went tonight, hurry home." the text read. It was from Shannon.

Austin didn't know what to say to him, since he had expressed his feelings for her a few days ago. She had always thought he was cute, even when she was little she had a girlish crush on him, but she sort of considered him as a brother because she had known him her entire life. She thought that if he knew about what happened with Cody that he would try to kill him too, and then try to hook up with her. She wasn't quite ready to start a new relationship just yet, even if it was with Shannon Moore. She sent him a text saying the night was good, and that she would see him when she got home, then walked back to the hotel room. Jeff was out of the shower, in his pajama pants and shirtless,  
on the phone with Beth talking about the baby. Matt was in the shower. She whispered to Jeff that she was going to bed so he kissed her goodnight and she fell asleep, listening to him coo into the phone to Alexis. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Austin woke up to the phone ringing in their hotel room. She answered it and heard Vince's voice on the other end. He asked if they could meet downstairs in the lobby of the hotel wth her brothers and discuss her contract.  
She said yes and they would be down in thirty minutes. She hung up the phone and practically jumped on her brothers, who slept in the same bed. They decided when Jeff went back on tour that they were going to have this arrangement because before Austin joined them, Jeff and Matt had always shared a room. She shook Jeff awake and told him they had to go meet Vince. He sat up in bed, and poked at Matt.

"Penguins." Matt muttered and Jeff shook him "Don't eat the penguins. They taste like shoe leather."

"What the fuck, Matt" Austin said as she thumped him on the forehead.

"Amy....." he moaned "Amy....the zebra's, they're chasing me."

"Okay so he dreams about ex girlfriends and zoo animals." Jeff shrugged "And I'm the one on drugs"

Austin picked up her stuffed monkey the boys had given her for her birthday and hit him in the head with it. He immediatly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" he muttered

"How's Amy?" Jeff asked as he pulled his jeans over his boxers.

"Amy? How the fuck should I know. I haven't talked to her since we broke up a year ago after she cheated on me with that son of a bitch Adam Copeland"

"You were talking about her in your dream, Matty. Now get up, we have 15 minutes to get downstairs to talk to Vince about my contract."

Matt groaned but got up and dressed and they walked downstairs. They each grabbed a cup of orange juice and a muffin in the complimentary breakfast room, then waited for Vince. He appeared five minutes later, holding a stack of papers stapled together. They sat at a table and he opened the contract. They disucssed how long it was for,  
how much she would get paid, and covered the basic stuff. Matt read it over very carefully and agreed to it, then Vince handed her a pen. She took a deep breath and signed her name. That was it. She was now in the WWE.  
Her first real match would be next month, Vince was going to add her into her brothers storyline and needed the time to get her name out to the public and start the rumors so people would expect her to show up soon. When they got back to their hotel room, Matt crawled back in bed and under the sheets. He immediatly fell back asleep.

"Guess he wanted to dream about zebras more." Jeff said as he picked up his phone to call to check on his wife and baby.

Austin laid on her bed and picked up her phone. Normally she would text Cody or Mickie, but now that wasn't a good idea. She did have a text from Mickie saying how sorry she was and all that, but Austin ignored it. She didn't want to deal with it right now. She sent Shannon a text telling him the good news. She waited for his reply but she didnt get one.  
They were in Miami for another day, because they were doing some sort of promotional and photo shoot that all the people in the WWE had to be a part of, but that wasn't until tomorrow. They had the entire day off, and Austin had no idea what to do. She decided to go back to sleep so she got under he covers and snuggled up with her monkey.  
When she woke up, it was almost noon. Matt was still asleep and Jeff had laid down and fallen asleep as well. She got up and grabbed some ones out of her suitcase. She did her usual walk to the vending machine and selected a bag of Skittles and a Sprite. Both her and Jeff were addicted to those things, and they ate their weight in them every day when they were going through their withdrawls. She opened her drink and started to sip it as she walked back to her room. She walked down the hall and gasped when she saw who was standing in front of the room door.

"Prince! What are you doing here?" she asked Shannon

"I was bored." He smiled

"So you just get on a plane and come to Miami?"

"Yup, thats pretty much it." he gave her a hug. "I got your text when I got off the plane. Congrats!"

"Thanks." She said as she unlocked the door and let him in. She closed it behind her, and noticed her brothers were still sleeping. Shannon was tempted to scare the shit out of them by jumping on their bed and yelling, but Austin told him not to, that they needed their rest. He agreed and laid on Austin's bed, staring at the ceiling. She decided to lay down with him. "what the hell" she thought. She stared up with him, asking what was so interesting.

"See that?" he asked, pointing

"What?" she shurgged

"Its a zebra"

Austin rolled her eyes. Not zebra's again.

"What is with you and Matt and zebras?"

"Huh?" Shannon looked confused

"nothing. I dont see a zebra on the damn ceiling."

"Its there, look closer. Theres a lion too, and a rainbow."

That made her laugh so hard she snorted, which made Shannon go into a giggle fit, which made Matt open his eyes and throw one of the pillows on his bed over at them. He then fell back asleep, not realizing Shannon was there.  
They laughed quietly.

"Dude....are you on something? Theres nothing on the ceiling."

"In the words of Jeffrey Nero Hardy....use your Imag-I-Nation, kid"

"Ah...." she looked up again "I see it now....why are the lion and zebra dancing together?"

Shannon just shrugged, "Dunno, kid. Maybe they're on something."

This caused them to giggle more, but quietly.

"Hey, you want to go to the beach?" she asked

"Sure. Better than laying here watching your brothers drool on themselves."

"True."

They changed into their swimsuits, and Austin left a quick note telling the boys that Shannon was there and that they went to the beach. It was almost one, so they went to get something to eat at a little grill down the street from the hotel.  
As they were leaving, they saw Mickie and Cody holding hands and walking toward them. Austin tried to steer Shannon in the other direction, but itw as too late, he already saw them.

"Austin?" he questioned

"Yeah, they're together now. Cody and I broke up." she figured it would be best if she didn't tell him that Cody and Mickie hooked up before he and Austin broke up.

"You okay with it? You two were dating last week." he glared at Cody as he walked by them, avoiding eye contact with Austin.

"Yep. I'm fine." She gave Mickie a half-smile and then walked away, heading toward the beach.

She and Shannon laid out their towells on the sand and then sat down. Austin reached into her bag and pulled out some sunscreen. Shannon watched as she rubbed the lotion over her legs and arms, then she laid back on the towell and rubbed it over the areas of her chest and stomach that her swim suit did not cover. She sat up and handed Shannon the bottle.

"Rub some on my back?" she asked

"Sure." he squirted some on his hand as she turned around, moving her hair out of the way.

He rubbed her back, making sure all her skin was covered. He loved the feel of her soft skin under his hands, and almost whined when she turned to face the ocean. She looked over at Shannon and took the bottle from him, telling him it was his turn. He smiled and turned so she could apply the lotion to his back. She rubbed his shoulders, then rubbed down his back, making sure he was covered and all the lotion was rubbed in. She then made him apply the lotion to the rest of his body then they laid down on their towells. They were silent for a few then he reached over and took her hand. She was kind of surprised, then agian she wasn't really. She didn't know if she should tell him to wait, that she didn't want a relationship, or to return his feelings. She did like him, but she had just been hurt, and hadn't been single for twenty four hours yet. She thought for a moment, then squeezed Shannon's hand lightly. They laid there in silence, holding each others hands, for almost thirty minutes. Austin felt her legs getting warm so she let go of Shannon's hand to turn over and tan on her back. He did the same, and they looked at each other and smiled. They talked for a bit about her new job as a WWE Diva, he commented on wanting to see her do the photo shoot for the Diva's calander. She just snorted and said no way, plus Matt would kill her if he caught her in a skimpy bikini. Shannon agreed. They got bored laying in the sun so she suggested they go play in the water. Shannon immediatly jumped to his feet and said 'race ya' then took off. She laughed and ran after him, jumping into the waves.  
She swam over to him as he splashed at her and tried swimming away. She lunged at him and latched onto his neck,  
so that he was giving her a piggy back ride in the water. He swam around with her on his back for a bit, and she did something she normally wouldn't do. She kissed his neck, and she felt him shiver at the touch of her lips. She got off of his back and he turned around, looking at her. They both read the look in each other's eyes and he leaned in for a kiss. This time she returned it. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes and she looked back into his. He pulled her close to him,lifting her up so she had her legs wraped around his waist. He carried her out of the water and back to their towell where he laid her down. He laid next to her, rolling over and kissing her again, this time more passionatly. He nibbled on her lip ring before pulling away.

"Austin?"

"Prince?"

Shannon smiled. "Will you be my Princess?"

She smiled, and sat up on her elbows to kiss him again.

"I would love to" 


	14. Chapter 14

Shannon and Austin walked back to the hotel hand in hand, smiling ear to ear. They were officialy an item, and Shannon couldn't be happier. Austin, however, was having an argument in her head about the fact that she had just found out about her first boyfriend cheating on her with her suppossed best friend just yesterday. Now here she was, moments after agreeing to be the Prince of Punk's Princess. When they got into the elevator at the hotel, Shannon leaned in to kiss his new Princess, but she stopped him.

"Shannon.....don't kiss me" she said, putting a finger to his pierced lips

"Why, baby?" he looked confused

"Well...everytime I make out in an elevator with someone, it turns into something bad." she said

"Oh....how many times have you made out in one of these?"

"Twice...once with Adam, another time with Cody."

"Adam? As in Edge?" Shannon raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. Edge."

"Ew." he wrinkled his nose and she laughed

He respected her wish and leaned back against the wall, waiting for their short ride up to end. The 30 seconds they were in the elevator seemed like five minutes for him. She was beautiful. Sure she looked just like her brother and he had to push the image of Jeff in a bikini out of his mind quickly, but there was something more to her than her looks.  
She was witty, smart, classy, funny....she had a good head on her shoulders. She knew what she wanted and always went for it and usualy got it. The doors finally opened and they stepped out, still holding hands. They walked to the door to the Hardy's room, but she didn't unlock it.

"Shannon...." she turned to face her Prince

"Princess?" he said sweetly. Only one other person had called her that, and that was Randy Orton. She shivered a little,  
but put the past behind her.

"I don't think we should let Jeff and Matt know about us right now. With all thats gone on with Cody and stuff....and I'm not sure they will like the idea of us together, with the age difference and stuf...I mean, you have been basicaly like one of my brothers, since I've known you my whole life and you were around as much as they were. So...lets just keep it on the DL, okay?" she ran her fingers through his blonde and black hair

"Okay, Princess" he kissed her quickly on the lips and she turned and unlocked the door.

The boys were up, lounging around the room. Matt was on his laptop and Jeff was standing at the dresser looking at himself, probably trying to figure out what his next hair color would be. Austin and Shannon walked in, realeasing each others hands before Matt and Jeff notcied.

"Dude.....your like here, man." Jeff said, not looking away from himself in the mirror

"Yeah. Bored. Ya know...figured I'd show up in Miami." Shannon laughed

"Awesome. Ya'll have fun at the beach?" Matt asked

"Yep. The water is nice. You know...for winter."

"Well...its Florida. And its like....sixty five here. Thats warm for us." Matt said

"Yup."

The four sat around the room talking until Jeff said he was hungry, so they went off in search for food. They found a Red Lobster a few blocks from the hotel so thats where they went to eat. They all walked around Miami for awhile,  
then headed back to the hotel for the night. They saw no need for Shannon to get himself a hotel room, so they switched up the sleeping arrangement, Jeff slept with Austin and Matt was with Shannon. Austin couldn't help but giggle and Shannon looked over at her and winked. They fell asleep around 1 a.m. and woke up at 8. Matt and Jeff went to the photo shoot while Austin and Shannon stayed behind. Austin was still sleeping, so Shannon snuck over to her bed and crawled in, pulling the sheets up around them. He started kissing her neck and she stirred, moaning softly. She opened her hazel eyes and saw Shannon smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat every time he did that. He pushed the mess of bed head out of her eyes and kissed her. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him as he slipped his tounge into her mouth. As he was kissing her he quickly pulled her tank top off, then slid her pajama pants down and she kicked them away.

"I've wanted to do this for so long...." he whispered in her ear, trailing his fingers down her jaw line.

"Then do it" she said seductivly

He slipped off his pants and she spread her legs, giving him easy access. He entered her and she gasped. He began a slow rhythem as he looked down at her. Her eyes wer closed, and she was making a soft moaning sound that sent chills up and down his spine.

"Hey...baby..." he asked softly and she opened her eyes

"Yeah, Prince?"

"Isn't this like screwing your brother?" he asked, remembering her comment from yesterday

"Yeah...but its legal" she giggled

"True...just don't call me Jeff." he teased

"Okay...Matt." she smiled

"Oi...." he shook his head, laughed, and burried his head in her neck and chest, kissing and nibbling her soft skin.

"Shannon....." she moaned as he picked up his pace

"You feel so good, baby."

"Harder....fuck me harder"

He did and she dug her nails into his neck and arm

"Harder!" she cried out

He fucked her as hard as he could, which sent her into a fit of screaming and clawing.

"She's a screamer, huh..." he thought and smirked

He pounded into her as she came hard, causing him to almost cum as well. He looked at her and as if she read his mind she reassured him it was safe

"I'm on birth control" she gasped out

"Good." and he spilled his seed deep inside of her, groaning into the pillow as he did.

They laid there, holding each other for a moment. Austin's world was spinning. She couldn't believe she was with Shannon,  
but was the happiest person in the world because of it. Shannon got off of her , kissing the tip of her nose, and went to shower. She laid there for a moment, listening to the water run and him singing. She smiled and got up to join him under the hot water. 


	15. Chapter 15

It had been about a year since Austin signed her contract and she and Shannon got together. He wasn't just the Prince of Punk, he was also her Prince Charming. They were in love, and he treated her like a real Princess.  
They still hadn't told Jeff and Matt about them being together, but rumors were spreading around the internet and the tabloids. They had done pretty well keeping it a secret, too, they were always close and flirty to start with, so nothing changed to make Austin's brothers suspicious. She and Mickie were still friends, because Austin believed in giving everyone a second chance, but they weren't nearly as close as before. Mickie and Cody were still together, and according to Mickie, very much in love. She and Adam had patched things up and often talked or he would hang out with her and Shannon. As far as being WWE's newest Diva, she was living it up. Everyone had expected her to be great, seeing as how she was the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy,  
and she proved them right. She was one of the best high flyers the company had, and was always a fan favorite, even when she was a heel. She would often team up with her brothers for mix tagged team matches,  
and her faveorite moment was when she was swinging a steel chair at Maryse's head, but accidently hit Matt in the chest because Maryse ducked. That caused laughs backstage and Matt teased her saying that she finally got her payback for him being so mean to her when she was a kid. She had won the Diva's championship belt twice that year and was pretty good at keeping it around her waist. Around February, right after Royal Rumble where she and Jeff teamed up to take down CM Punk and Nikki Bella, Austin had snuck out of Matt's house and ran down the drive to meet Shannon. They drove to his house where she was going to spend the night. They watched a movie and he tried to put the moves on her, licking her ear lobe and whispering the sexiest things to her, but she said she wasn't feeling good at all, and was cramping. He pouted but he, as always, didn't fuss. He just carried her upstairs to his...their...room and tucked her in. He striiped to his boxers and climbed in next to her. She snuggled up to him and they fell asleep. Around three a.m. Shannon woke up to a loud scream and Austin clawing her nails into his arm.

"What the hell? Austin? Are you okay?!" he sat up, looking at his girlfriend

"No...somethings wrong....I'm hurting so bad!" she let out another scream, digging deeper in his arm.

Shannon jumped out of bed, dressed, and picked her up.

"Ow....ow...Shannon....whats wrong with me?" she said holding her stomach

"I dont know but we're going to the hospital." he carefully carried her downstairs and put her in his car.

They drove to the hospital, with her screaming in pain the entire way. When they got there, he ran to get a nurse, who came out with a wheelchair. Austin was screaming so loudly and crying that they rushed her back to a room in the E.R. As nurses started checking her vitals, one asked her questions like what she had ate, if she had any medical conditions, her family's medical history and if she could be pregnant. That was a definate No to the last question, since she had been on birth controll ever since they got back from Miami last year, and she weighed 125 lbs, her stomach as hard as a rock. The nurse put an order in for pain medication, which Austin refused due to her and Jeff's past drug problem, and an ultrasound. About ten mintues later, the US technician came in and started rubbing the controll over Austins stomach,checking her kidneys, appendix and other organs. Finally the US technician raised an eyebrow, looked at Austin and called for a doctor to come in immediatly. The doctor came in and looked at the computer screen then looked at Austin.

"Miss Hardy, there seems to be something wrong here."

"What?! What is it?!" Shannon asked

"It seems that Austin is 28 weeks pregnant and in labor."

"WHAT?!" Austin cried out. "Look at me! I cant be pregnant!"

"Ma'am....ultrasounds don't lie. And neither do contractions. Your about to have a baby."

"Holy fucking shit...." Shannon said. Austin told him to call her brothers, but not to tell them what was going on, just to tell them to get to the hospital. If they knew their sister was in labor, they would kill themselves trying to get there to kill Shannon.

The doctor and nurses said there wasn't enough time for medication and that they needed to prepare her for delivery, although nothing in the world could prepare her for having a baby right now. She had seen cases like this on t.v. where girls didn't know they were pregnant, but she thought it was rare and would never happen to her since she was on birth control and Shannon had always used a condom. She was in too much shock to notice the pain mentally, but physically she dug her hands into the sheets of the hospital bed and ground her teeth against each other. The nurses had her prepared for delivery, her legs spread, a sheet over her, and all the tools set out for the doctor when they heard shouting outside.

"Where is my sister? Whats going on?" She heard Matt saying and he burst into the room, followed closly by Jeff.

"Austin...whats wrong? Why weren't you at home? What the hell are you doing here Shannon?" Matt was about as frantic as Austin was right now. Shannon was just numb, he couldn't believe he was about to be a father, and knew once the Hardy boys found out, he was dead.

"AHHHHHGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Austin screamed, throwing her head back on the pillow as another contraction hit. Shannon grabbed her hand, and Matt ran around to the other side of the bed to grab the other.

The doctor came in, then, and asked if she wanted all three of the men to stay in there and she nodded, breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong with her?" Jeff asked, knowing the answer, since he had gone through this with Beth a year ago.

"Shes pregnant and in premature labor. The baby is coming out any minute" the doctor positioned himself at Austin's feet, instructing her on how to push.

Matt stood there, in utter shock, and just stared at his sister and his best friend who were holding each others hands tightly.

"Is it yours?" Matt asked as Austin pushed the first time

"Yeah....." Shannon said, squeezing his girlfriends hand

Jeff stood next to Shannon, placing his hand on his friends shoulder, watching as his sister pushed and screamed in pain. The doctor had broken her water already and he said that after a few more pushes she would have a baby. She pushed three more times, and the doctor pulled out a screaming baby, placing it on her stomach.  
Shannon looked at the baby and said "its a boy, baby". Austin half smiled, but started crying her eyes out.  
The nurse took the baby and cleaned him, as the doctor tried to deliver the after birth and clean Austin up.  
He kept pushing on her stomach but the placenta wouldn't come out. He reached his hand inside of her and then looked up.

"What? Whats wrong?" Austin asked

"Theres another baby."

"WHAT?!" Austin, Shannon, Jeff and Matt all said

"Come on Austin...push one more big time, and it will be over" the doctor said to the now completly hysterical girl.

"I can't believe this. I didn't know." She kept saying over and over

"Push Austin, you can do it."

She did so, and the doctor pulled out another screaming baby, a girl. Austin collapsed on the bed, crying her eyes out, squeezing the life out of her boyfriend and brother's hands.

"How can this happen? She was skinny as a rail!" Jeff said

"Its a miracle, especially with her wrestling while being pregnant....these babies are tiny. We'll have to take them to NICU." the nurse said and rushed the hospital bassinets out the door and to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

The doctor cleaned Austin up, then a nurse wheeled in a wheel chair for her to go up to the maternity ward to a room. The boys helped her into the chair and they walked behind the nurse.

"I will kill you, Shannon Moore." Matt whispered harshly

"I know....I know."

The nurse pushed Austin into a nicley decorated and rather large room, and the boys helped her into the bed.  
Austin just fell into Matt's arms, crying.

"I'm sorry....I didn't know. What am I going to do? Shannon I'm sorry." she wailed

"Shhh.....its okay....its okay." Matt said, rubbing her hair and holding her as tightly as he could

She finally fell asleep, after a nurse brought her some pain killers that she desperatly needed. Jeff asked about the babies and the nurse said she would go down to NICU to see how they were and keep them updated.  
Matt laid his sister down on the bed, covering her with a sheet, then motioned for Shannon and Jeff to go outside. When they left the room, Matt immediatly grabbed Shannon and pushed him against the wall.

"What the fuck, man....how long have you been fucking my sister?"

"Matt....I can explain..."

"Answer me, Shannon."

"A year...when we were in Miami."

"I knew it. I fucking knew it!" Matt said as he started pacing up and down the hall

"Matt, calm down...right now we need to focus on Austin, and her babies." Jeff said

They went back into the room and sat in silence for about 45 minutes until the nurse cam in. Shannon nudged Austin awake and she sat up, grunting at the pain in her lower areas and back.

"How are they?" she asked weakly

"They are amazingly perfect, sweetie." The nurse said, checking Austin's blood pressure "They are tiny little things,  
but they have a good set of lungs and they are healthy as can be. We will bring them up in a few moments."

"How much do they weigh?" Jeff asked

"The little girl is 5lbs and 4oz. The boy is 5lbs and 7oz."

"Wow....tiny." Shannon said

The nurse handed Austin some forms, the birth certificate information, and a pen. She said they needed to fill it out so they could bring the babies up. Jeff and Matt left the room, Jeff having to drag Matt out, to give the couple privacy to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Austin asked, tearing up again

"Do you want to keep the babies?" Shannon asked

"Do you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then I do too. We don't have anything though."

"We'll get it. I'll go to Walmart or something in the 's going to be fine, Austin."

"I just...I can't believe it."

"I know baby. Lets fill this out." Shannon took the paper and pen and wrote his and her names on the 'parents'  
line, then the date of births, the city and state, then asked Austin what to name them.

After discussing baby names for a few moments, they called for the nurse to come back in, and she was followed by Matt and Jeff. They handed the nurse the paper and she said the babies would be right up. They anxiously waited for what seemed like hours until the nurse finally wheeled in two bassinetts. She had index cards and a Sharpie, and she wrote something on them, then placed them inside the slots on the front of the small beds.

"Do you want to hold them?" she asked

"Yes." Austin said

"Okay....this is...." the nurse picked up the little girl "This is Nero Elizabeth." she handed the bundled up baby to Austin "and this little guy is Matthew Gilbert...." she handed the boy to Shannon who looked like he was about to cry.

"I love the names, Nero is interesting" the nurse commented

"They are named after my brothers and my parents....Nero is his middle name" Austin nodded to Jeff "Elizabeth was my mother's middle name. She died while giving birth to me. Matthew is his name and Gilbert's was my fathers. He died last year of a heart attack."

"That is sweet." the nurse smiled and excused herself

Austin looked down at her baby girl, who was sleeping.

"Nero....." Austin whispered "Your so beautiful"

Matt got up to sit on the edge of Austin's bed, and she handed him the baby. Shannon handed Jeff baby Matthew as a few tears slipped down all of their cheeks. This was a happy and confusing moment for all, but as Shannon held his girlfriend close, Austin knew it would be okay and that she would indeed live happily ever after.

The End.

((Austin moved in with Shannon, who later proposed to her. They got married, and Austin took a break from being in the WWE to be home with her babies, starting back after a couple of years. She had a wonderful family and was thankful for the two most important people in her life, Matthew and Jeffrey Hardy, who never gave up on her and loved her through everything, no matter what. Jeff was right, they never left her.)) 


End file.
